Archangel
by Renegade87
Summary: Before Jack there was Cara. Riddick’s friend he was forced to abandon. Years later they happen to meet, but is she who he remembers?
1. Prologue

**Title**: Archangel

**Author**: Tareena Langford (Renegade87)

**Chapters**: Prologue + 28

**Rating**: M, language, adult situations

**Pairing**: Riddick/Cara (OFC)

**Feedback**: Hell yea! I didn't post this thing for my health.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Riddick ::damnit:: or anything else from the Riddick universe

**Author's Note: **TCOR is completely disregarded.

**Summary: **Before Jack there was Cara. Riddick's friend he was forced to abandon. Years later they happen to meet, but is she who he remembers?

-------------------------------

**Prologue**

She was 17 when they hooked up. He was 19. Fresh out of juvie…a bad boy. Her weakness. But there was more to him than just the record.

Cara had followed him into an ally, pissing him off, and had gotten herself cornered. He had her pinned against the wall when she realized that she was following him for more than just the fact that he was gorgeous. She just knew there was something about him.

She wanted to _know_ him.

He scared her. He was at least twice her size and could easily beat the shit out of her with one hand behind his back.

But somehow she knew he wouldn't.

He had had his tree-trunk of a forearm across her neck when she choked out, "What's your name?"

That had thrown him off.

He was expecting some pickpocket, or hooker or something. Not an honest question.

"What?"

"What's your name? Look, I'm not trying to rob you…not that I could…I just wanted to talk."

He laughed, another chick just 'wanting to talk.' Having no idea what she was getting into.

"What bitch?!"

Ooh, she had an attitude…_fun_. "Riddick."

"What kinda name is Riddick?"

"My last name."

"You're called by your last name?"

"What is this? Twenty Questions?" He asked turning to walk away.

"Maybe."

"Fuck off."

"Sorry, I'd rather get off." She said to his retreating back, he turned around and smiled at her.

"What's yours?"

"Cara."

"Interesting."

---------------------------------------------

That was the day her life had started. She had gotten through the legendary Richard B. Riddick's shell and he became the only person she cared about.

Ever.

They lived together for the next two and a half years. They were best friends…inseparable. Riddick taught her how to fight, how to kill, how to shoot. He was her only friend, mentor, trainer, big brother, family, life.

Everything.

A little over two years didn't seem like a whole hell of a lot of time to become as close as they did. But they just clicked. Riddick trusted her, and she trusted him.

And that's all that mattered.

They lived in a small one-bedroom apartment, which forced them closer together anyway…but they didn't mind. Every night after Riddick would get off of work they'd eat dinner and go chill in the living room and watch old movies. He'd give her backrubs because he knew she liked them, and almost always before the movie was over, she'd fall asleep with her head in his lap, and he'd carry her to bed.

Then come the weekend they'd go out to bars or clubs and just let loose. But if they ever wanted to hook up with someone, they had to be approved of. Riddick and Cara hadn't sat down and thought of that rule…it just kinda fell in place. A kinda 'if I'm gonna sleep with you, my best friend has to approve of you first' thing.

A couple times Riddick would get drunk off his ass and drag some silicone chick over to Cara, and she would just laugh in his face and drag his pathetic butt back home. And in the morning through the fog of a hangover he'd thank god for that little pact they had.

They used to joke around like teenagers too. Riddick would wait till she was pissed at him for something and then attack her, tickling her till she couldn't breathe. She'd feign anger, but it always made her get over whatever little tiff they had.

Riddick would also by her presents whenever he had extra cash. Nothing fancy, but stuff he knew she'd like, a blade here, a choker there. Just little stuff to show her how much he cared. She was his only friend, his family and he was going to make damn sure she knew it.

They were about as close as you could get. But they weren't lovers. Not that the thought hadn't crossed her mind. She just was happy to be his friend. And that was ok.

He was her first kiss though. One night sitting around, drinking beer, just talking about life. She had asked him if he would be her first kiss. He gave her that smirk of his, but had relented.

It was amazing.

It sent liquid fire coursing through her veins. The feel of his lips against hers, and the way his tongue danced in her mouth, sent shivers down her spine.

She had yet to find someone better.

But then it all went downhill.

It was during one of their weekly outings to the local bar. Cara decided to flirt with the guy at the other end of the place, not knowing he was an asshole. He bought her a drink after she winked at him and they had begun talking.

She caught eyes with Riddick, their signal to come over and approve, but when he got there the guy thought Riddick was trying to stake claim, and, stupid for him, threw a punch.

Well after Cara stuck a knife in his arm he went berserk. Riddick had to pull him off her, after she had sustained a black eye and broken nose.

And when Riddick saw the blood trickling out of her left nostril, that signed the guy's death sentence. Things got outta hand and before Cara could react the asshole laid on the ground…throat wide open.

Watching the blood pool around the lifeless body, she knew it was the end of her and Rid. He was a felon as it was and another murder on his hands was going to force him to leave.

It was her fault. Her fault he had to run.

She cried all the way home that night, knowing her worst fear was coming true…she was losing him.


	2. Blast From the Past

**Chapter 1: Blast From the Past**

**Five Years Later**

Cara walked through the marketplace for no other reason except that she was bored as hell. She lived in a small city on the planet Kaltag. She lived a reasonable life; she wasn't broke, but not quite rich either. But life was good.

Except for the fact that the one person that ever meant anything was gone forever from her life.

She walked down the street and entered the local weapons shop. She went there at least once a week and was on a first name basis with the owner and employees. She owned enough blades and firearms as it was to equip a small army, but that never stopped her from looking…or buying one more.

Firearms were more practical. Less messy. Hell, she was the best sniper in ten galaxies. Even the military hired her for jobs they couldn't handle. That was why she was paid so well, to keep quiet. The military definitely didn't want people to know they had to outsource to a little girl because their guys couldn't handle it.

But her passion was blades; she loved the closeness it brought her to the kill. She found that kinda ironic. She didn't like killing, unless the fucker deserved it, and that's the only contracts she'd take, but there was always that thrill. Sick in a way.

But why run from the truth, right?

That was what he had taught her. Truth. Never lies. He never bullshitted her, and he was the one who trained her. He made her the weapon she was today.

And she loved him for it.

She missed how they used to fight everyday, and she missed his smirk when once-in-a-blue-moon she would get the better of him. God, she missed him.

---------------------------------------------

Nothing caught her eye at the shop so she decided to go home, she'd take the long way, might as well kill some time. The weekly trip to the store had unlocked the door to the weekly reminiscing of him.

---------------------------------------------

She remembered the night he had to leave. The mercs were after him. He had killed a guy at the local bar that had hurt her, and the hunt was on. The government even dredged up some shit for when he was in the military and the bounty had been increased.

He knew what was going to happen. There was no way he was going back to a slam…not over his dead body. And she knew it too. He had to leave…and she couldn't go with him. It had been nice while it lasted but she knew that someday she might lose him, her best friend, her family.

---------------------------------------------

"Hey Cara."

"Hey."

"You know what's goin' down?"

"Yea."

He nodded.

"I love ya kid, ya know that."

"I know Rid."

She slid off of the counter and walked over to him in the doorway and hugged him.

He felt the warmth of her tears penetrate his shirt and he kissed the top of her head.

"You protect yourself. You're almost as good as me, so you'll be fine. I'm gonna miss you babe, I'll never forget you and I'll always love you."

"Me too." She said looking up into his chocolate brown eyes. "I love you Rid, don't ever forget that."

"I won't." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and with one last glance he was gone.

Forever.

---------------------------------------------

She was almost home, when the sting of tears brought her back. He was the only person she had ever cried for in her life.

All of a sudden she caught a flash or black to the side, her hand immediately went to her shiv in her belt. A gift from him that she always kept with her.

Hell, she was bored…let's do some hunting.

She crouched down beside some trashcans, looking for the figure, when a familiar scent assailed her.

No. Fucking. Way.

It had to be coincidence. After all these years, there was just no way.

She saw the figure in the shadows and she moved closer. She had yet to ever be caught when she was stalking…the only person that had ever gotten the better of her was Riddick.

_SLAM!_

Her back was against the wall, and a shiv was at her throat. She forced the stars away after having her head smashed against the wall and went to strike with her blade, when another fist grabbed her hand.

"A sweet lil thing like you shouldn't be trailing a wolf like me. Didn't your mama ever tell you not to play with fire?"

_What the fuck?!_ That growl! She forced her eyes to meet his. No luck, covered by black goggles. But it was him. No doubt about it. The shorn scalp, the jaw, those lips.

That voice.

"Rid?"

He backed away so quick he almost tripped.

"Wha...what?"

"Rid! Riddick, what the hell?!"

Only one person had ever called him "Rid."

"Cara?!" He asked in disbelief.

"In the flesh you bastard." She said with a smile.

"What the fuck?"

"What?"

"What…what are you doin' here?!" He asked glancing down the street.

"I live here! What about you?"

"You…you live here?"

"You develop a stutter since I saw you last?"

"What?"

"Nothin," she smiled, shaking her head, "Come on let's go…my house is like a block away from here."

He had been so close and hadn't even noticed. She was a knockout. Shiny dark blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, blue eyes gleaming, black tank top and jeans.

He smiled; he knew damn well why she was wearing that tank.

But still, he must be slippin', he had her pinned against a wall for Christ's sake and hadn't even realized it was her.

---------------------------------------------

Cara got home a few steps in front of him, they hadn't talked during the short distance…they were both still reeling from the sudden blast from the past.

She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer for both of them_…"Just like the good ol' days, huh Cara."_ She thought with a smile.

He waited hesitantly in the living room, glancing around at the somewhat utilitarian set up. Sure it was homey and comfortable, but to the trained eye you could tell she was a fighter.

"What?"

"Nothin'."

"Bullshit, I know you better than that…in case you don't remember. You know my home is yours." She said plopping down on a large leather sofa, and gesturing to the seat next to her.

He walked over and sat down stiffly and took the beer from her. He sat forward, elbows on his knees, hands hanging down.

She sighed. Great. Seeing him again was supposed to be amazing…not awkward.

"I saw some stuff on the vid about you. Survived a crash huh?"

"Yep."

Awkward silence.

"Sooo…what you been up to?"

"Hidin'."

"God damnit!"

She got up and launched her empty beer bottle into the kitchen, aimed for the sink, hearing it shatter when it hit its destination.

Riddick was standing in a heartbeat, eyes wide behind his goggles.

"What?"

"I haven't seen you in five fucking years!!! What the hell happened to "I'll love you forever babe," "You're my only friend," "You know I don't want to leave."? What the hell!! All I get is fucking one syllable responses?!?!"

"Umm…I…I dunno…"

"Ok…this stuttering shit's getting annoying. Have you gone soft or something? The indestructible Riddick is shaken?" She said sarcastically.

"Cara, calm down…I…I just don't know what you want me to say."

"I dunno…maybe good to see you? Or is that not the truth?"

"No! I…I still love you…I always have. There was never a day I didn't think about you. It's just weird. I mean, like you said we haven't seen each other in five years…some…some major shit has gone down. And well…"

"What?" She clipped, hands on her hips…still annoyed, but slowly calming.

"You're different."

"I'm different? Rid…I…god…I dunno what to say without it seeming like some sappy chick flick…and I know you hate those." She laughed.

"Yea I know what ya mean." He chuckled. "You were only 20 when I left, and well…you're not now."

"Ya think? It's called time."

He hung his head, rubbing his face. "That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean? Come on Rid, no bullshit, isn't that what you taught me?"

"Yea," he whispered…"You're…you're beautiful Cara. I knew you'd always be…but damn."

She laughed. "Oh my god Rid, that's what you're so flustered about?"

"I'm not flustered!"

"After all these years, what happened to the comfortable life we led before you left? You always knew I had a crush on you and you told me I was beautiful, you called me babe, sweetheart, hun and a million other names that, if somebody didn't really know you, would have never imagined hearing pass from your lips…and you're worried about telling me I look good?"

"Yea."

She smiled and shook her head. "You're such a dork."

He smirked and cocked his head. "Yea, but that's why you love me."

She smiled and walked over to him, crushing him in an embrace.

"God Rid…I've missed you so much." She said, her voice breaking.

"Me too. I meant what I said, there wasn't a day I didn't wish I could see you."

"Me neither."

He sighed and pulled back from her, staring into her eyes and giving her a smile.

She wanted to see those dark brown eyes that had haunted her since he left and she reached up to remove the goggles, when he grabbed her hand and took a step back.

"Rid?"

"Dim the lights."

"What?"

"Dim 'em."

"O…kay. Lights 20"

He sighed. "Lissen Cara, some major shit went down, I've been in all the triple-max slams since you saw me last, except Crematoria. And most of the double-max ones…"

"_All_ of 'em?!"

"Yea. Lissen…things are…different."

"Rid…"

"I think you should sit down."

"I never take anything sitting down."

He smiled. _That's my girl. _"Okay."

He slowly pushed the goggles off his eyes and pulled them off his head. Staring into her soul with his silver eyes.


	3. Loser

**Chapter 2: Loser**

"What the hell?!" She stammered, stepping back and hitting the arm of the couch.

"You…you got a fuckin' shine job?!"

"Yea."

A single tear started to form at the corner if her eye and Riddick dropped his eyes to the floor.

"I had to. I would've died without 'em."

She sniffed. "Did…did it hurt?"

"Like a bitch."

She nodded and swallowed.

"I'm sorry hun, I know you always liked my eyes…"

"It's ok. You're alive that's all that matters."

He offered her a small smile.

"I thought about you when I went to get it done. Wish I could let you look at them one last time when they were brown."

She gave him a smirk and sighed.

"They're…different…but still beautiful."

He smiled.

She sighed again. "Anything else earth-shattering I should know about?"

He thought for a moment, rubbing his cheek with is hand. "Yea, that crash you asked about…I was one of only 3 survivors…a teenage girl and a holy man. I still talk to them, send them money, presents; I see them when I can. The girl…she's sweet, you'd like her. She uh…took to me and we're friends."

"Seems like chicks seem to do that." She said with a smile. "God, Richard B. Riddick is friends with a little girl and a priest." She laughed.

"Yea I know," he chuckled. "So…you're not…mad?"

"Mad? Why in the hell would I be mad?"

"Cuz…you…you were my only friend…and now you're not."

"_Oh_, so you mean am I jealous? No. I don't care if you have friends. Come on Rid, you know you know me better than that. Besides I was your first…wow _that_ came out wrong."

He laughed. "I wish."

"What?"

"Nothin'"

---------------------------------------------

They stood there in awkward silence for a couple minutes. Unsure of what the next step would be. Riddick was half-afraid that she had actually heard his comment.

_Damnit. Why can't I just keep my fucking mouth shut!…because until recently she was the only person that mattered to you, you dumbass!!_

"Soo…whadda we do now?"

"I dunno…I never thought I'd see you again…not that I didn't want to."

"I know…god, I missed you."

He smiled, "I missed you too."

She smiled again, walking back over to him and running her fingers over his stunning silver eyes.

"You know I loved your eyes, but they're still beautiful Rid."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you Cara."

"I love you too." She said as she once again wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his solid chest.

She breathed in deep smiling at the familiar scent. It was at that moment that it all began to hit her.

---------------------------------------------

She had been prepared when he had had to leave, although not accepting. She had just assumed that she would never see him again. And she knew that if he went into hiding, no one was going to find him until he wanted to be found.

And over the years it all kinda dulled.

She never forgot about him…hell no. She thought about him everyday. When she was working out, when she went to town, when she woke up, when she drank a beer, when she went to sleep. He had been the only thing she had ever cared about in her entire life.

He was everything to her.

And she realized just how much she missed him on a day-to-day basis.

It was the little things that mattered. His smile. His laugh. The way they'd relax together when she was tired or upset. His brown eyes…that were now pools of stunning liquid silver. His scent. His baldhead. The backrubs he used to give her…just because he knew she liked them…damn he was talented with those hands. The tickle-fests. The way they used to sit around watching old movies, drinking beer. The way they used to train and the way he'd smile when she would do something better than him. The way she'd secretly watch the play of his muscles under his perfect-bronzed skin. The way they'd sit around and joke. The little presents he used to get her, just for the hell of it. The way he'd always stick up for her when they went out to a bar or club.

That was what had got him in trouble. She had flirted with the wrong guy, and Riddick had to clean it up.

---------------------------------------

"Hey…what's wrong?" He asked, pulling away from her. His gravelly voice bringing her back from her thoughts.

"What?"

"You're crying." He said as he wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Oh," she said as her own hand reached up to feel the wetness, almost like she didn't believe it was there. "Sorry…I was just thinking…about the way it used to be, you know best friends and all…and how much I've missed you."

He smiled. "Me too."

She smiled back. "I know a lot of stuff has happened…and I know it's weird, I mean, we haven't seen each other or spoken in five years…it's awkward…but…can we…can we just go back to the way it was…buddies? We can catch up later."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," she smiled, and turned from him heading towards the kitchen.

He just let out a sigh followed by a soft laugh, and laid down on the couch, hands behind his head, ankles crossed.

She came back in carrying 2 short glasses and a mile-wide grin on her face she trotted right over to him and plopped down on his lap.

He let out his breath and a grunt. "Damn girl, what are you tryin' to do? Kill me?"

"Shut up." She said, handing him a glass.

He took a sip and then went, "Damn, Crown Royal…bustin' out the good shit huh?"

She smiled, got back up and walked towards her entertainment system. She shuffled through some of her vid-disks and finally chose one. She held it up for his inspection.

He laughed. "'_The Terminator Trilogy"_…you actually kept that thing all these years?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?…it was your favorite," she said, placing the disk into the player and resuming her seat on his lap.

"Utterly stupid…but yet entertaining." He joked.

She smiled again.

It was about ten minutes into the movie when Riddick grabbed the remote and paused it.

"What's wrong?"

"This ain't right."

"What?" she asked, starting to get nervous.

He gave her an evil smile and grabbed her, pulling her down with him, so that she was lying on top of him, head resting on his chest.

"I always gave you back rubs while we watched movies."

"Loser."

He laughed and began gently kneading and rubbing her back, just the way she always liked.


	4. Food Fight!

**Chapter 3: Food Fight!**

"_Terminator II" _wasn't half-over when both of them succumbed to sleep. Cara, still on top of Riddick, head nestled up under his chin and Riddick had one arm protectively draped over her back and the other behind his head.

---------------------------------------------

Riddick awoke around six in the morning. It took him a second to remember where and just who he was with. He looked down at her sleeping on his chest, arm hanging off the side of the couch, and he laughed.

After some careful maneuvering he managed to get off the couch without waking her and then carefully lifted her up and carried her down the hall and placed her on her bed. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before he headed back to the kitchen to start breakfast for the both of them. He laughed to himself at how easily they had fallen back into the old routine…it was just so easy and comfortable…and right.

He rummaged through her cupboards and pantry until he pieced enough stuff together to make a decent breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, biscuits, scrambled eggs and orange juice.

---------------------------------------------

Cara was passed out cold on her bed when eight o'clock rolled around. She turned over and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her free hand swung over to hit nothing but an empty bed.

That jerked her back into consciousness.

She scanned the room. Her leather recliner was also empty. What the hell. There was no fucking way Riddick was just a dream! He was here!!

She ran out of her room and halfway down the hall registered the scent of pancakes. She smiled.

Damn right that bitch is real.

She walked into the kitchen to see Riddick in his usual black attire, plus the added kitchen towel slung over his shoulder, serving up a big plate for her.

"Hey there sleepy head."

"Hey there big bad."

He just smirked and shook his head.

He turned around a placed a heaping plate in front of her and turned back towards the stove. Cara had time enough to devour two whole pancakes and Riddick still hadn't turned back around or spoken to her. Cara grabbed a spoon and was about to start shoveling scrambled eggs into her mouth when a devious notion crossed her mind. She stopped mouth wide open and spoon up and raised her eyebrow. She closed her mouth and tried to stifle her laughter as she launched the eggs towards Riddick's bare head.

Riddick stopped what he was doing immediately when the eggs hit the back of his head and stuck and he let out a growl. Faster then Cara could have comprehended he had picked up the bowl of leftover pancake batter and sent it hurtling towards her head, making a perfect shot and drenching her in the gooey substance. He let out a very low chuckle when he saw her face. And a smirk adorned his striking features.

"You. Son. Of. A. Bitch." She smiled as she wiped the mess from her eyes.

He laughed and reached behind him, grabbing a large handful of scrambled eggs and again launched it towards her face. She saw him this time and moved in time to watch the lumpy goo splatter all over her leather couch.

"Ohhh…you are sooo cleaning that shit up." She mocked anger.

He just smirked. "Make me."

And with that he placed one large hand on the counter and vaulted himself over, running straight towards her.

"Shit."

She took off running towards the living room, overturning chairs and throwing whatever unbreakable item she could grab in his direction and laughing all the way. She knew she was no match for him, but hell if she wasn't gonna try.

They ended up on opposite sides of the couch playing the old "you go one way I'll go the other" game. When Riddick faked her out and once again resumed the chase.

"Fuck! You damn bastard!" She yelled as she sprinted down the hall.

She was running into her bedroom hell bent to slam the door in his face, when he caught her from behind, chucked her towards her bed and landed on top of her, holding her hands above her head.

"I win."

"Fucker."

He smiled. And then he caught scent of something. Something he definitely recognized. She was aroused.

All playfulness drained from his face in an instant. And he practically leaped off of her. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Gonna go clean up." He said as he walked out the door and back down the hall.


	5. Archangel

**Chapter 4: Archangel**

_What the fuck?!_ She thought as she ran her hand through the now drying batter mix and grimaced when she brought her caked hand down to eye level. "Fuck. I better take a shower."

By the time she got out Riddick had magically cleaned everything up. All the furniture was in their rightful places. No signs of the food fight were evident anywhere in her home. He had even done the dishes. He was sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Damn Rid. I wasn't serious when I said you had to clean up. I woulda helped." She joked as she sat on the couch next to him.

"Naw, it's alright."

"But I started it." She smiled.

He smirked. _Don't say a thing you bastard. Leave her the hell alone. It coulda been a fluke. Yea, just a fluke…too bad what _you_ felt wasn't! Damnit!!_

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?…Oh, sorry, nothing."

"I got a job I gotta leave planet for tomorrow." She said as she cast her eyes downward.

"Job?…what kinda job?" He asked, his voice growing more menacing.

"Have you heard of the "Archangel"?"

"Have I heard of the fuckin' Archangel?!?! He's the fuckin' best sniper in the known universe! Pretty impressive body count too. Always wanted to meet the fucker…_why?!"_

"He's not a he." She whispered.

"What did you say?"

She once again made eye contact with him. Truth. Never lies. "Archangel is not a he. _He_ is me."

"What?"

"I am the Archangel."

"Ha ha…now why did you _really_ bring him up."

She scoffed. "You are such a dick. Come on." She said curtly as she got up and walked down the hall.

He slowly got up and followed her into her gym.

"And…" He asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Just shut the fuck up." She said as she walked over to her built in entertainment system and punched in a code. 7. 7. 0. 1. The numbers she used were not lost on Riddick. July 7th, 2301. The day they met. He clenched his jaw.

With a hiss of air the entire entertainment system seemed to slide into the wall like a slide away door. And behind was a whole other room that made Riddick stand straight and stare.

"Oh…my...fuckin…god."

She stared at him like 'told ya so.'

The entire room was floor to ceiling nothing but weapons. The two side walls were stacked with shelves, that in turn were covered with guns, rifles, pistols and gauges…some Riddick hadn't even seen before. The far wall had a couple sets of drawers pushed up against it, and when Riddick hesitantly pulled one out he audibly drew in a breath when he saw the extensive collection of knifes, shivs, blades, daggers and switchblades that were neatly arranged inside.

And back against the wall where the door was were assorted odds and ends. Sleeping gas, nerve agents, grenades, a rocket launcher, bazooka, num-chucks, tranq guns, a couple staffs, a crossbow, some sais, a couple swords and even a battle-ax.

"Holy shit…" he whispered.

"Believe me now fucker?"

"Cara…what the fuck is all this shit?!?!"

"I fuckin' told you! I'm the god damned Archangel!!"

"Shit…" he whispered, still looking around the room.

All of a sudden a look of anger crossed his face and his silver eyes pierced into hers, "You have a bigger fucking body count than I do!"

"Jealous?" she said jokingly, until she watched his face change and him storm out of the room.

"What?"

"Goddammit Cara." He said, standing in the gym hands flat against the far wall, his back to her and his head hung low.

"What?!"

"This was not supposed to be your life!" He screamed turning around in rage and pointing towards the still open "death room."

"What?" She asked, visibly shrinking against his penetrating stare.

He just shook his head and turned back around, his muscles literally quivering with the pent up anger and rage within him.

He took one deep breath and tried to calm himself. He would not hurt her, especially after he just got her back.

"You were supposed to be better than me." He whispered, his head hung and his back to her.

In that instant she understood.

She closed her eyes, lifting her face upwards and opening them to stare at the ceiling, silently asking whatever higher power there might be to give her the strength to make him understand it was not his doing. She took one deep sigh and crossed the room to stand in front of him.

"Hey." She whispered, angling her head so she could see his still downward cast eyes. "It's not your fault."

He just gave her a look like 'give me a break.'

"Rid I mean it. We both knew I was headed down that path. And don't you dare try to deny it 'cause you know it's true."

He looked away from her and off to the side. Part of him agreed with her. When he first met her he could tell she was a fighter and was heading down that same highway to hell that he was. But part of him still blamed himself for not saving her.

"That's not the point." He whispered.

"Rid look at me please." She said, her voice breaking.

In an instant his eyes went back to hers.

"I love you. I always have and always will. Please don't you ever, _ever_, blame yourself for my ways. You know I was bound to do something bad. You made me better. I don't kill because I want to, I kill because I have to. You know me Rid, if you hadn't taught me all those years ago I would probably be dead in some ally right now. You saved me." She choked out as a lone tear slipped down her face.

His jaw clenched and he was breathing hard through his nose.

"Babe…"

"Just shut up. Please. I don't blame you for _anything_, and I don't want you blaming yourself for this shit. This is me, not you. You weren't even here when I started this."

"Cara…I've felt what it's like to have blood on your hands. I never wanted you to go through that. I was supposed to…I was supposed to protect you." He said, his own voice breaking under the emotional strain.

"You did protect me Rid."

He looked away again, not wanting her to see the tears that threatened to fall from his mercury eyes.

"Riddick…I love you. But I have to do this. I took this contract a month ago. Please. Will you be here when I get back? I want to talk to you."

He looked back at her and she saw the wetness on his cheek glisten in the low light. Just seeing that made her choke back a sob and she placed her small hand against his stubbled cheek. He closed his eyes and relished in the small token of affection and rubbed his face into her hand.

"Yeah, baby I'll be here."

She crushed herself in his arms as tears fell.

"I love you too baby girl." _More than you know._


	6. Got Work to Do

**Chapter 5: Got Work to Do**

That night Cara and Riddick tried to act like nothing happened. That was no cure for the thick awkwardness hanging in the air though.

After watching the television in utter silence and on opposite sides of the couch Cara started to fall asleep.

"Hey I'm gonna go to bed. You comin?"

"No, I'll stay up a little while longer."

What he didn't tell her was that he had no intentions at all of joining her. Sure last time they lived together in their little one bedroom apartment they bunked together, but now was completely different. Now that she was back in his life he realized how much she meant to him. And he was having trouble suppressing what she was doing to him physically.

And of course always nagging at the back of his mind was the night he caught her scent. There was no mistaking it, he knew exactly what he smelled. He was just at a war within himself whether it was just because they we play fighting or it was because of him. Damnit! Why after all these years did he have to decide he loved her. He mentally kicked himself, turned off the vid and laid down on the couch.

---------------------------------------------

One o'clock rolled around and Cara rolled over in bed and noticed the definite lack of a big brawny asshole next to her. She sat up rubbing her eyes and went to the kitchen to get a drink. She passed the couch and stopped. Even in the darkness she could make out his form. Maybe he just fell asleep watching the vid. No, that couldn't be it, the vid was off.

"Hey…Rid?"

"What's up?" He asked groggily.

"Why the hell are you on the couch?"

_Shit here it comes. "_Musta just fell asleep…why are you up?" _That's it boy, just change the subject._

"I wanted a drink. And that crap about falling asleep is bullshit. The damn vid's off, now why the hell are you on the couch?"

_Crap. _"Light's 50"

Cara blinked in the new illumination. "Damnit Rid, what the hell."

She was still standing behind the couch and Riddick sat up on the sofa and leaned forward, elbows on his knees and hands hanging between his legs. Back towards her.

"Remember…when we lived together…the one thing I could always sense…before it even happened."

"Rid what the hell are you talking about…it's fuckin' one in the morning."

"What was the one thing I could always…smell. Before _you_ even knew about it?"

She groaned, _fuck, he's gonna make me actually think._ She walked into the living room and sat in the big chair to the side of the couch.

"Ummm…I dunno…Rid just tell me."

He sighed. "Your period."

"Yeah…so?"

"You know I can smell shit like that."

"And….I still don't see what you're getting at."

"The other night…after our little food fight…and I…I pinned you…"

In that second she woke up.

_FUCK!_

---------------------------------------------

She had been somewhat surprised when her body had reacted the way it had the night before. But when she thought about it, it made sense. She had always had a crush on him, he meant more to her than life and she had always wished he would have been her first.

"Shit." She whispered.

She got up and walked over towards the hallway wall, slammed her back up against it and slid down, rubbing her face with her hands.

He just hung his head and bit his lip.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything…"

"No. No. No. Just shut up. Look, I'm sorry…I…_fuck_…I don't know."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Feel free." She said through her hands that were still covering her face.

"Why…I mean…_shit_…why were you…ummm…"

"Wet?"

"Yea." He said as his face blushed. _Good thing the lights are low you dumbass, you sound like a fuckin' school kid._

"Cause it was you." She whispered.

He turned his head to look at her. _Holy shit…does she mean…she…she likes me?_

She finally took her hands from her face, draped them over her knees, stared at the ground for a second and finally met his stare.

After five fucking years she had finally got him back and now she fucked up their whole damn relationship because she couldn't control her fucking body's reaction to him.

"I…I still gotta leave tomorrow…uh…are you…are you still gonna stay?"

"If you want me to."

She nodded her head, bit the inside of her lip and stared at the floor again.

"It's totally up to you." She said as she stood back up. "I'm gonna go back to bed." She said as she started back down the hall.

Riddick sat a little straighter. _That's how she's gonna leave this?_

"Riddick…"

"Yea."

"I'm sorry." She said as she went back to her bedroom and shut the door.

_Fuck._ He clenched his eyes shut and hung his head. _Good going you fucker, fuck up the best thing you ever had. Why couldn't you have jut left her the hell alone?!_

"Lights off." He said through clenched teeth as he laid back down on the couch. A million things running through his head. Thoughts about what she had said, thoughts about the weird feelings that were coursing through him, the feelings for her. Thoughts about how the hell he was going to fix this fucking mess he had gotten himself into.

"I fell into a burning ring of fire, I went down, down, down and the flames went higher and it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire, the ring of fire." He whispered as he surrendered to an emotionally and mentally exhausted sleep.

---------------------------------------------

Five o'clock rolled around quicker than Cara would have liked. She hadn't got much sleep after her little discussion with Riddick; too much shit running through her head. She had always loved him, but was she in love with him? She had had a few boyfriends over the years, nothing serious, and nothing that even came close to what she had ever felt for Riddick.

She had had a crush on Riddick ever since she had met him, but she had thought she had gotten past that. _Apparently not._ She thought, still pissed at herself.

---------------------------------------------

The hover was scheduled to pick her up at 6 and take her to the airstrip, where a private government jet would take her the next system over to the planet Syria, where she would proceed to hunt and kill her target.

She mentally tried to prepare herself for seeing Riddick whenever it was that she got up enough balls to actually leave her room. She took a deep breath, shouldered her military style duffle and walked into the hallway. She strutted right over to the front door and plopped down her bag. Nearly giving Riddick a heart attack, until he realized she wasn't leaving.

---------------------------------------------

He had made breakfast again and something deep inside her stomach clenched. _Try starting a fucking food fight now you dumbass._

The last half hour before her departure was still spent in silence. Riddick once again cleaned up in the kitchen, trying to kill as much time as possible.

---------------------------------------------

Quicker than expected the taxi-hover honked his horn outside. Cara practically jumped from the couch and Riddick felt his heart lurch into his throat.

"Well…umm…I guess I better get goin."

"Yeah."

"I should only be a couple days…they pretty much got the asshole tracked down, all I gotta do is get a good shot."

He nodded.

"It's up to you if you wanna wait…or not."

He met her eyes. "I'll be here."

She gave him a half-hearted smile and nodded. "Alright then."

She turned and grabbed the doorknob.

"Cara…"

She turned back around.

"Be careful…and…I'm sorry…about that shit last night…I shouldn't have said anything."

"Rid, you need to stop blaming yourself for everything all the time. Let some other people shoulder some of it okay?"

He smirked.

They gave each other a quick hug and Cara placed a quick peck on his cheek, making him hold his breath for a split second. She again smiled and walked out the door.

---------------------------------------------

Riddick stared out the small window and watched as the hover drove away. He finally tore his gaze from the road and took a deep breath. He turned back around to look around her small home.

"Guess I got work to do."


	7. Holy Shit

**Chapter 6: Holy Shit**

Cara trudged her way down the wet street. There had been a slow and steady rain all day on Kaltag, making the whole city glisten in the street lamps.

It took her two days to find her mark. The asshole she was hunting had made it almost impossible for her to get a clear shot. But when she did, boy did she take it. She finally brought the fucker down with a shot through the eye.

It was about 7 o'clock and she was happy to be heading home, despite the fact that she knew Riddick was still going to be there.

She had told the taxi driver waiting for her at the airstrip to bug off. She wanted to walk home, even through the rain. Maybe it would give her some time to figure out this Riddick situation.

---------------------------------------------

Riddick sat watching the vid when a weird feeling passed over him. He muted the vid, sat up and listened to the rain falling outside.

He glanced at the clock: 7:15, and shook his head. _I gotta stop counting the minutes. She'll get here when she fuckin' gets here!_

He got up and paced the room, admiring his handiwork for like the millionth time. He sighed again and cursed himself for becoming such a pussy.

_God, I still can't believe I did all this shit. I should just take it all down._ He looked at the chrono on the wall. _Yep, still got time…but I can't. I gotta do something…shit._

He was just about to sit down and watch some more news when the vid and all the lights went black. Riddick could hear the power systems in the house powering down.

He laughed to himself…power outage…that just made his plan a whole lot easier.

---------------------------------------------

Cara stood outside her own door getting drenched to the core and looking like a retard. _Knowing him, he already knows I'm out here…just suck it up and go in! It's your own goddamed house!_

Yeah right.

She must have stood there 10 minutes before she finally got up enough nerve to actually unlock the door.

---------------------------------------------

Riddick heard the click of the lock being opened and felt his heart first start to beat out of control and then it leaped into his throat when he saw the doorknob start to turn.

_Shit. I shouldn't have done this. Shit, shit, SHIT!!!! Calm down, breathe, it's too fucking late now…just…_

Click.

Cara was looking down at her keys when she took one step into the house and the comforting scent of warm vanilla and cream overwhelmed her.

She looked up to see what must have been 500 candles all around her living room, kitchen and down the hall.

Her keys dropped to the floor.

"Holy shit…"


	8. Candlelight

**Chapter 7: Candlelight**

The candlelight was flickering in his silver eyes when her mind finally shouted at her to look at him.

To any outsider he looked poised for action. The perfect picture of calm.

He was far from it.

He was screaming at himself for being such a fucking retard. _I shouldn't have done this!_ His heart was threatening to beat straight out of his chest. The only thing he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears, and every muscle in his body was quivering with the adrenaline that was coursing through him.

_Shit, shit, shit. She doesn't like it. Fuck. I knew I shouldn't have done this. I should have left her the fuck alone. Damnit! Why do I have to destroy everything I touch?!_

He took one deep breath and sentenced himself to death. _I took this damn plan this fuckin' far, I ain't pullin' back now._

In only a couple of strides he crossed the room and stood in front of her. He could hear her heart beating as wildly as his was and watched her erratic breathing.

"Rid…what…what the hell is going on?" She stammered.

"Sshhh." He whispered, as he ever so slowly tilted his head, placed one large hand on her cheek, closed his eyes and lightly grazed his lips against hers.

She thought she had died right there.

After what seemed like an eternity, she opened her eyes and met his, with a million questions flashing within them.

"Rid…"

"Sshhh." He effectively quieted her by moving his thumb to cover her trembling lips.

She stared into his eyes, hoping and praying to god that he would understand her confusion.

"I love you."

She stopped breathing.

"Wha…what?"

He just stared. "I love you."

She glanced nervously around the room. "You…I mean…"

"Cara just lissen for a sec. I. Love. You. I love you. That's all there is to it. I was scared to death how you'd react, hell I still am. But I had to do something. I was driving myself nuts. All I wanted to do was hold you close and feel you next to me but I didn't know how you'd take it. And then I smelt you that night and I about went outta my mind. I kept trying to tell myself to just leave you the hell alone, but I couldn't. You mean too goddamned much to me. I wanted to be with you. And then that shit went down last night and I realized that you deserve so much more than me. I never wanted you to be a killer. I never wanted you to be like me. You were supposed to be better than me. But I know…in my heart…that if I saw you with _anybody_ besides me I'd fuckin' crack. I'd go insane. I know you're too good for me. But I need you. You make _me _better. I love you. And I didn't know what the hell else to do. I had to make it right. I'm sorry we had that fight…or disagreement or whatever the hell you wanna call whatever the hell happened last night. But I…I love you." He sighed. "There…I'm done."

He had rattled it off so fast Cara wasn't quite sure she had understood…let alone…processed it all. But what she had heard, almost brought her to her knees.

"Holy shit…Rid…" she took one deep breath. "I love you too…I always have."

He closed his eyes and hung his head, breathing in deep. "Oh thank god. I was afraid I was gonna have to go jump in front of a hover or somethin'." He joked.

She let out a soft laugh and smiled at him. The feeling of his strong arms around her waist was making her head swim. But she knew she had to get this sunk in. They were both at a loss as for what to do now. And she knew he didn't want to push her. He was going to be looking to her for clues as to how fast she wanted to go.

And to tell you the truth…she didn't know herself.

But she knew she needed him. She knew what he had meant when he said he wanted to hold her. Because she had fought herself over the fact that all she wanted to do was curl up in his arms and sleep the day away.

She glanced around the room, actually allowing herself to process the information this go round, and let out a sigh. "I still can't believe you did all this shit." She whispered.

He was staring at her in the candlelight. The way the shadows played across her smooth skin almost made him shudder. He had no idea she could be even more beautiful than before. He leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on her cheek. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes when he got there.

A smile crossed her lips when she felt him.

This was just too goddamned perfect.

She turned back to face him. She stared at his face. He still had his eyes closed and head tilted down. She leaned her forehead against his and wrapped her arms around his thick neck. "Hey…" she whispered. "I'm dead on my feet. How bout we go get some rest?"

He opened his eyes as a smirk crossed his features. He met her gaze. "Sure baby."


	9. Standing

**Chapter 8: Standing**

He gave a soft laugh and shook his head slightly. He closed his eyes again and smiled while he rubbed his nose against hers.

She was beaming.

He took her small hand in his and walked back down the hallway leading to her bedroom.

He stopped outside the door, "This is so weird."

She laughed walked around him, "Yea it is." She held his hand and walked backwards pulling him with her.

---------------------------------------------

She stopped at the foot of her bed and pulled him close. He held her hips with his big hands and once again rested his forehead against hers and let out a sigh. "God I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Rid."

She watched as a million emotions flew by on his face. She kissed him lightly causing him to once again open his eyes. She just gave him the sweetest smile when he finally looked at her.

---------------------------------------------

Utter silence filled the room as he ran his hand over her cheek, the only sounds were their breathing and the rain still falling outside. He was drinking in every curve, every dimple, every little feature about her. Memorizing it so well that he would be able to picture her in his sleep.

He finally leaned in and kissed her softly. He just barely let his tongue graze her lips. He silently thanked god when he felt her embrace tighten around his neck.

He wanted to drown in everything her.

He broke the kiss and nuzzled into her neck, finally finding that niche where his head fit perfectly and gave her a light kiss in the crook of her neck as he just held her.

She rubbed her cheek against his smooth head and let her hands wander over his expansive shoulders.

"I love you." She whispered.

---------------------------------------------

She gave him just the slightest push, silently asking him to release her. He did at once and gave her a look like a puppy dog would after you just scolded him.

"It's ok, chill, I just wanna get out of these wet clothes." She smiled.

"That works." He joked.

"Shut the hell up." She said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and went into the bathroom.

Riddick stood stock still at the foot of her bed. He still couldn't believe all that had happened in the last 30 minutes. It definitely hadn't sunk in yet.

---------------------------------------------

After what seemed like an eternity to Riddick she emerged in a pair of black cotton boxers and a half-shirt.

He was staring at her like she had just grown a second head.

"What?"

"Huh…oh…ummm…nothin'."

She laughed at him.

He smiled. "Shut up."

He took her hand in his and pulled her back into his arms, holding her as close as possible. She ran her hand over his cheek and placed a kiss on his lips.

This was it.

He could feel her tongue just barely graze his lips. And he answered. The moment his tongue touched hers it was all over. They lost themselves in each other and went spinning into a whole other realm.

Riddick had his broad hands rubbing into the small of her back, making her moan into his mouth. Cara had her hands on his chest, slowly letting them run down and feel the ripples of his abs under his shirt.

He broke the kiss and rolled his forehead against hers and rubbed noses with her.

"Remember our first kiss?" She whispered.

He smiled. "Your first kiss?"

She smiled back. "Yeah. I never found anybody better."

He let out a soft laugh. "Me neither."

Her brow furrowed. "What?"

"I wanted you so bad that night, girl, you about drove me up a wall."

"Are you…serious?"

"Yea. I always kinda liked you, hell you meant everything to me. But that night…fuck girl. The way I felt kissing you…I never wanted to stop."

She was speechless.

"Why…why didn't you ever say anything?!"

He hung his head. "Because…I knew I was going to have to leave someday. It was hard enough as it was…can you imagine what it would have been like if we had been together?"

She dropped her gaze. "Yeah, I see what ya mean." She took a deep breath, wrapped her arms around his waist and rubbed her face into his chest.

He in turn wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her further into his embrace and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

After about five minutes he gave her a kiss and whispered, "Come on babe."

She whimpered, "You're gonna make me move?"

He laughed, "Yea baby, I dunno about you…but I can't sleep standing up."

She smiled.


	10. Don't

**Chapter 9: Don't**

Riddick had ordered the lights off and stripped down to his boxers almost hesitantly.

Cara had already climbed into bed and nestled herself under the covers and had a pillow comfortably scrunched under her head.

Riddick stood in awe.

She was so god damned beautiful. The Archangel. His angel.

She opened her eyes and looked at him through half closed eyes. "I thought you said you couldn't sleep standing up."

He smiled and went to the other side of the bed and climbed in.

She immediately buried herself in his arms. Her cool skin was like velvet against his hard abs and he wished that half shirt wasn't in his way.

He rubbed his cheek against her own and tried to engulf himself in her. He nuzzled her neck and planted light kisses along her jawline, the whole while his strong hands were caressing her arms, back, hips.

She wasn't sure she could take it.

"God girl…" he whispered.

"Shut up."

He looked at her, "Wha…"

"Just shut up." She cut him off as she took a page from his playbill and started rubbing her cheek against his own. She kissed his cheek and smiled when he answered with a growl.

He had went back to kissing the juncture of her shoulder and neck, leaving little wet spots behind where her would let his tongue graze her skin.

His hands were firmly planted on her flat stomach, his thumbs making slow small circles.

"Go ahead."

He stopped. "What?"

"Go ahead. I know you wanna take it off." She smiled.

He just stared into her eyes as he slowly slid both his hands under her shirt, over her breasts and straining nipples and slid the shirt off of her.

He cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered, as he let one hand slowly travel back down to cup her breast in his large hand.

She moaned, broke the kiss and dropped her head to rub her forehead against his lips, causing him to place a kiss there.

"Tell me if you want me to stop baby."

"Don't ever stop." She whispered.


	11. Not Fair

**Chapter 10: Not Fair**

He closed his eyes and wondered how the hell he ever deserved someone like her.

He kneaded her breast for a couple minutes and then slid his hand down to her hip. He gently pushed making her roll unto her back. From there he situated himself over her kissed her. He nuzzled noses with her again and then turned his assault to her neck.

Her hands were learning everything they could about his glorious golden skin when he placed one final kiss at the dip of her throat and moved down.

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

He took one pert nipple into his mouth and stroked it with his tongue. She arched her back pushing it further into his mouth and her hands rubbed his rough scalp. He continued lavishing attention onto her nipple and then moved to its twin. He could smell her getting aroused.

And he almost lost it.

After about 5 more minutes he continued his journey downward. He stopped at her flat stomach and kissed it over and over again, letting his thumbs rub just underneath the waistband of her boxers.

He had his face buried in her soft stomach and was just resting there. Amazed at how much he needed her.

She had her hand resting on top of his head when she whispered, "What's wrong baby?"

"Absolutely nothing," he mumbled against her skin. Causing her to laugh at the vibration.

He looked up at her with desire-laden eyes. "I love you."

She just smiled and ever-so-slightly tilted her hips upwards.

He felt the slight shift beneath him and held her gaze.

"I love you too Rid."

He visibly shuddered. Placed another kiss on her stomach and once again met her gaze.

Her scent was now overwhelming his senses and he knew she wanted this as much as he did.

He slid his fingers underneath the rim of her boxers and slid them off of her, his eyes never leaving hers.

He was standing at the foot of the bed and he tossed her forgotten boxers to the side.

He was speechless.

She was so beautiful just lying there waiting for him.

He climbed back onto the bed and over her. Never breaking their gaze. He finally closed his eyes and kissed her. They lost themselves and each other and Riddick was only snapped out of it when he felt her hand slide down his side and creep its way under the waistband of his boxers.

He stopped.

"What?" She joked. "This ain't exactly fair, I'm naked and you aren't."

He laughed, "True." As he stood and finished undressing.


	12. Near Future

**Chapter 11: Near Future**

She couldn't fuckin' believe it. She thought he had been gorgeous before. But seeing him standing there in the soft moonlight streaming the window and seeing his muscles rippling underneath that caramel skin with every breath he took stole her breath away.

"Shit…" she whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing…you're just fuckin gorgeous."

He laughed. "Look in the mirror."

She smiled, and then beckoned him with her finger.

He laughed again and prowled his way back onto the bed and over her, giving her an evil smirk and a kiss before he situated himself on his side next to her, his arm acting as her pillow.

She cuddled up next to him, head resting in the crook of his arm, noses touching and smiled. He couldn't stop the grin that broke out across his face.

"I love you baby." He whispered.

"I love you too."

She kissed him softly on the lips and he wanted to die. The intensity of the feelings he had for her were scaring him to death. He had never felt this way. It felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest.

He shook himself back into consciousness and let his free hand travel down her side, hitting her ticklish spot and making her jump.

He smirked.

"Please Riddick…don't…"

He almost pushed anyway, but she looked so damn cute and he could tell she really didn't want him tickling her at that moment, so he resisted.

He smiled at her again and kissed her, then nestled his head between her shoulder and cheek.

He was just holding her when he took a leap of faith. He placed one thick leg over hers, and he was surprised when she reached down grasping his thigh and hitched it up higher so it was draped over her hip.

He arched and eyebrow, drew back and looked at her quizzically. "You like that?"

"Mmmm…love it." She said with a smirk.

He just laughed and shook his head.

Once again his hand roamed her smooth skin, and she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. His breathing hitched when she kissed his nipple, and then it stopped all together when she started to suck it.

"Shit…Cara…" he said breathlessly, the tone evident that he didn't want her to stop, and the hand resting on the back of her head preventing her from doing so even if she wanted to.

She finally released it with a final tug, making him shudder.

"I've always wanted to do that," she whispered.

He laughed again, "You never cease to amaze me."

"Shut it."

He smiled.

She sat up and leaned back against the headboard, drew her knees up and wrapped her arms tightly around them.

He leaned up on his elbow. "Baby?...what's wrong?"

She just smiled at him, "Relax. It's not you. It's just weird. I mean, we were best friends. Family. And now were sitting her buck naked making out." She chuckled.

"Yea…it's a bit of a jump."

"But…"

"But one I'm willing to take."

"I never said I wasn't."

"I never said you said you weren't."

She rolled her eyes. "You gotta make shit complicated don't ya? Just let me absorb the fact that I might just be fucking my best friend in the near future…kay?!"

He laughed a mile wide grin on his face. "Kay."

She smiled at him.


	13. Perfect

**Chapter 12: Perfect**

He reached up and ran his hand lightly over the top of her foot and her ankle, making her relax.

She swallowed hard and smiled at him.

He winked at her.

He slowly got up and sat beside her in complete silence.

---------------------------------------------

She was biting her bottom lip wondering if he was going to wait for her to make the first move when she felt his brick wall of a shoulder nudge her. She looked up at him and saw a goofy lop-sided grin on his face and he was watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Loser." She coughed.

He laughed. "Shut it."

She had stretched her legs out in front of her and he hesitantly placed his hand on the inside of her thigh.

It felt like fire.

The moment his palm touched her skin it felt like fire was coursing through her veins. Her face got hot, nipples hard and when his hand touched her it felt like someone was burning her skin.

He was looking down at her, trying to gage her reaction, when she sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Green light.

"Come 'ere." He whispered in his trademark growl.

She looked up at him and new exactly what he had meant.

She moved to sit in between his legs, her back resting against his steel chest. His arms immediately found their way around her small stomach and his head found the perfect spot next to hers. She closed her eyes and relished in the feelings that were sweeping through her.

---------------------------------------------

He watched the emotions fly by on her face as he let one hand reach up to gently hold and massage her breast.

She sighed and leaned into him. He took the chance to place a light kiss on her temple, making her smile and open her eyes. She looked up at him and they both smiled. She tilted he head and their lips met. His tongue met hers and they lost themselves in one another. Riddick took the initiative and slid his free hand lower, barely slipping one finger between her wet folds.

She moaned, took an erratic breath and broke their kiss.

He immediately withdrew, but didn't retreat.

"Tell me if this is too fast." He whispered.

"We've been dancing on razorblades for seven years; I don't think we're moving too fast."

It was his turn to swallow hard. "True." He choked out.

He didn't want to admit it; but he was scared. He loved her. There was no doubt about that. He just had never been in any kind of serious relationship. In fact, until Carolyn, Jack and Imam he had never even given a shit about anyone besides him and Cara. Then there was the added threat the he was still a fugitive. Hell, she worked for the government and here he was living with her. Shit. He was living with her. He knew he'd never be able to walk away from her again. And if he did have to leave…she was going with him.

"Hey…you ok?"

"Huh…yea." He sighed.

Her small fingers found his hand that was resting on her stomach, and intertwined themselves with his.

Their eyes met and they smiled.

She was the one that leaned into the kiss this time and he knew exactly what to do.

His finger once again slid in between her legs, stroking her. He found her clit and circled it lazily with his finger. He was driving her crazy and she was getting wetter by the second.

She was moaning into his mouth when he finally slipped his finger inside of her. That was what finally made her break the kiss and lean her head back against his shoulder in ecstasy. He took the chance and placed a kiss on her bared neck and then nuzzled his nose into the corner of her neck and shoulder as he watched himself pleasure her.

He breathing was becoming more erratic with each stroke he made into her.

"God…Rid…"

He swallowed hard. "I love you," he whispered.

His thumb sought out her clit and again began to rub it in small slow circles. He could feel her wetness growing as her inner walls started to quiver. He gently slid a second finger into her, causing her to just ever-so-slightly tilt her hips upward into his hand.

"Please…" She wasn't exactly sure what she was begging for, but she knew he would be able to deliver.

"I know baby."

He slid his fingers into her as far as they could go, gently, but quickening his strokes, making sure to hit that one spot, until he felt her give in. Her inner walls clamped around his fingers and she screamed his name as her body shook almost violently.

He shuddered. There was nothing more beautiful in the world than her in that moment.

When he finally pulled his fingers free, he felt her cum drain from her. He sucked his fingers clean, savoring the taste of her, and grabbed her forgotten half shirt. Using the soft fabric to gently cleanse her.

She was regaining her composure when he finally finished from his task, throwing the shirt into the bathroom and moving out from behind her to lay on her side.

When she finally opened her eyes and met his she let one soft hand caress his cheek. He turned his head into it and placed a kiss on her palm.

"You ok baby?"

"No."

His face turned serious in a heartbeat.

"I'm perfect."

He smirked. "Don't do that again."

She chuckled and turned onto her side to cuddle into his strong embrace. He wrapped his thick arms around her, tangled his legs with her and nestled his face into her neck and they both drifted off into sleep listening to the soft sound of the rain falling outside.


	14. Oh God

**Chapter 13: Oh God**

Riddick sighed and groggily opened his eyes. Cara was still nestled deep in his embrace and he glanced down to see her contented face as she slept. He couldn't help but smile. He looked over her at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 2:00. _Fuck_.

He again found himself watching her as she slept. She just looked so peaceful; he couldn't help but stare. He smiled to himself as a tempting thought crossed his mind. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, causing her to stir.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey babe."

"What time is it?"

"Two."

"Two?! Why the hell did you wake me up?!"

He smiled. "Cause I was dreaming about you…and thought reality would be better."

She arched her eyebrow. "That was corny."

He laughed. "Yea, it was…sorry.

"So what's up? Why are you awake?"

"I dunno…I just woke up."

"Hmmm," she murmured in acknowledgement as she rubbed her face back into his chest.

He closed his eyes in bliss. "Damn girl, you're gonna be the death of me."

She smiled.

He ran one large hand up her back and heard her purr. He smiled to himself and continued his attention. She had tilted herself so she was more on her stomach, giving him better access, when he ran one finger feather light up her spine, causing goose bumps to erupt all over her skin.

"Roll over babe." The low deep rumble of his voice broke the silence.

She complied immediately and shifted so she was on her back.

He ran his hand over her cheek and gazed into her eyes.

"That's not fair."

"What?"

"You know damn well I can't see in the dark."

"Right…sorry. Lights 5"

"Thank you." She said sarcastically.

He smiled, tilted her head towards him and kissed her.

The moment their lips touched everything else just melted away. Nothing else mattered. Not the lights, not the time, not the fact that it was still raining outside. It was just her and Riddick.

His hand slid down, his thumb reaching over to graze her nipple as his palm continued its journey down to rest on her hip.

She moaned into his mouth as his finger once again sought its way into her core. He withdrew it and situated himself over her. Not placing his full body weight upon her, but holding himself up.

Her hands rested on his huge arms and her legs seemed to find their own way around his hips.

But that wasn't what Riddick had had in mind.

---------------------------------------------

One arm held him up as he continued their kiss. The other snaked around to his side and his hand slid up her tone thigh. He felt the muscle twitch under his soft caress and smiled. He broke the kiss and begun placing light ones all over her lips, cheek and neck. Just barely letting the tip of his tongue graze her soft skin with each peck. He finally laid one on the tip of her nose as his silver eyes met her own steel blue and he once again ran his hand over her cheek.

There were no words spoken. No goofy smiles. This was all just pure emotion. Adrenaline coursing through their veins. Every wall of 'just friends' was being crumbled one by one. They each felt like their stomachs were about to implode; some sort of weird gut feeling. They were both safe in each other's arms and they knew it.

---------------------------------------------

He slowly slid himself down and turned his attention to her nipples. He took time to gently massage and suck on each of them until he could smell her scent change. He then once again moved himself lower and returned to his light kisses with just the graze of his tongue. He covered her flat stomach with them one by one.

When he finished his task he looked up at her. Her eyes were clenched shut and her hands were in fists at her sides. Her breathing had become erratic and it still hadn't calmed down. Most of all he could feel her muscles literally quivering with the pent up desire and energy.

"Hey." He whispered.

She forced herself to meet his glowing eyes.

"All you gotta do is tell me to stop…I don't wanna push you baby."

She gave him a sarcastic look. "What the hell do you think?"

He smiled. "Promise me you'll tell me if you do."

"You know damn well I don't."

"Just promise."

"Fine."

"Say it."

"I promise."

He held her eyes as he slid himself lower just one more time. She drew a shuddering breath and swallowed hard.

He never looked away. She finally closed her eyes and dropped her head back unto her pillow.

This was it.

"Rid?" Came her soft voice, breaking with emotion.

"Yea baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He reached up and gently took her legs and draped them over his shoulders, and took his thumbs and opened her up to him. He took the tip of his tongue and took one long lick from the very base of her opening all the way up to her clit. Her body involuntarily shuddered and he heard her moan "Oh god."

---------------------------------------------

He almost went insane.

It took every ounce of control he had not to just freak out. She tasted so good and the way she was whispering his name made his heart want to stop and made him feel like electric currents were coursing up his spine.

It seemed like years later to Cara but she could finally start to feel that fire start to burn in her stomach.

"Please…Rid…close." The words came forced more than coherent.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was killing him. He wanted to just make love to her more than anything. But he had already made this damn plan in his head that he would do everything for her first.

He was cursing himself now.

He extracted his tongue from her core and took a drag on her clit. Her hips involuntarily bucked into his face, but he didn't care in the least. He just kept up the slow tugging torture until he felt her give into the white-hot torrent and felt her release.

He shuddered as he lapped at her sweet juices and finally lifted himself off of his stomach. He reached over the end of the bed and this time grabbed his discarded shirt. He wiped his face and then her before tossing that to meet hers in the bathroom and crawled his way back up to rest on her side.

She was panting and a light sheen of sweat covered her burning skin.

She glowed in his vision.

He placed one large palm on her flat stomach. It felt like ice compared to the heat that was coursing through her veins.

"Shit…Rid…"

"Sshh. Just relax."

She looked at him. "I love you." She whispered, the glint of tears in her eyes.

"I love you too baby."

She reached up and wrapped her small hand around his neck pulling him down to kiss her. She could taste herself and she let out a small whimper remembering the exquisite torture he had just placed upon her. She broke the kiss, licked her lips, rested her forehead against his and left her hand on the back of his neck with her eyes still closed.

He was staring at her calm face, taking in every feature, wondering how he ever go so lucky as to have her love him. His mind wandered back to that fateful night when she just insisted on trailing him and the loss of temper on his end that made him confront her. That had started it all. And he thanked god for bringing him his angel.

He placed a kiss on her lips and met her gaze when she opened her eyes through heavy desire-laden lids.

"You ok?"

She smiled. "Perfect."

He smirked, before wedging his thick arm behind her head and situating himself to lie on his side next to her. He wrapped his free arm around her small waist and pulled her into him.

She smiled, nuzzled into his hard chest and closed her eyes.

"Hun?"

"Yea babe."

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Can I at least sleep until the sun rises this time?"

His soft deep rumble of a chuckle cut through the darkness. "Sure babe."

She smiled against his cool skin and buried herself deeper into his arms. He had worn her out and she quickly drifted off to sleep.

He watched her for maybe a half hour after she had dozed off before finally commanding the lights off and drifting to sleep himself.


	15. Vicious

**Chapter 14: Vicious**

Riddick woke up to a cold bed.

"What the hell." He said as he sat up in bed. The drapes had been left closed letting him see without his goggles on. _How the hell did she leave without waking me up? Come on Rid…you're slippin'._

He got up and pulled on his boxers…the scent of blown-out candles hitting him from down the hall.

He smiled.

He walked into the kitchen to see Cara making breakfast in nothing but his shirt and a pair of panties. All the candles around the rooms had been snuffed and the soft hint of smoke was lingering in the air.

She smiled when she heard him. "We're lucky…we coulda started a fire last night."

"I think we did."

She gave him a look. "I think you been watching too many soap operas."

He laughed, "Sorry…couldn't resist."

He walked over to her pinching the shirt in his fingers and giving it a tug. "Umm…I kinda used…"

"I know…I already washed it…twice." She smiled.

He laughed. "Alright."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she fried some bacon; the eggs were already done, the plate sitting on the counter next to her.

He kissed her neck and purred, "I love you."

She laughed and looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothin…I was just thinking about all those years ago when we met. And all the time we were 'friends,' both of us secretly wanting more but neither of us had the balls to do anything about it."

He smiled and shifted his feet.

"Relax, I'm not blaming you for anything…I didn't do anything either."

"I know…it's just I know now what I was missing all those years."

"Yeah." She whispered, as she leaned back into his embrace and took the bacon off of the stove.

He rested his cheek next to hers, catching her eyes from the side and smiled.

"Come on…I'm starving." She said as she broke from his embrace and headed to the table.

---------------------------------------------

After breakfast they had wandered into the living room and laid down on the couch together. They didn't bother to turn on the vid, even the stereo, which had been Cara's constant companion before, was silent. They just relaxed into each other.

About noon Cara started to stir from their silent meditation and walked away leaving Riddick dumbstruck on the couch.

She disappeared down the hall when he jumped up to follow her.

---------------------------------------------

She had walked into her gym and opened her secret room. He stood just inside the door and crossed his arms.

"And you're doing what exactly?"

"Thought we'd play a little bit."

An evil smirk crossed his hard features and he moved to join her in the side room. It still gave him a weird feeling knowing that his little Cara had grown up to be a better killer than him in some respects. And it unnerved him to know that she was quite proficient with every weapon she possessed. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know how to use some of them.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked curiously, while heading in the direction of her drawers of blades.

"Uh..huh…no blades…I know you could beat my ass with shivs."

He smiled, "Alright…your choice."

She reached behind her without looking and grasped two staffs that had been hanging criss-crossed on the wall.

He raised his eyebrow. He had never been officially trained with staffs…but he's used enough pipes and things in his assorted past he figured he could handle it.

Wrong.

She twirled each in her hands before tossing one in his direction. He caught it easily with one hand and held it horizontal in front of him. _This is gonna be fun._

She turned and walked back out into her gym and closed the secret door behind him. Finally turning on the stereo, hard rock pulsed through the speakers as she turned to him, cocked her head and gave a vicious smile.

For one second he was scared…and he knew why they called her the Archangel. She was beautiful, she drug you in and then delivered you to your maker.

---------------------------------------------

He tilted his head in a sort of bow and she followed suit. When she rose she twirled the staff in her hand, around behind her, across her back and into the opposite hand.

He arched an eyebrow. _It's just tricks Riddick…you can take her._

She seemed to read his mind and again gave him a smile that could have frozen his blood he had been faced with her under different circumstances.

He held his staff in both hands and circled her like some sort of jungle cat.

She stood stock-still and didn't even keep eye contact with him.

He got behind her and stopped, standing straight and questioning this little game of theirs.

_Cocky lil bitch ain't ya?_

He grabbed his staff like a baseball bat and hesitated for a moment. Watching her breath but her arm stayed completely calm at her side.

He swung.

And quicker than his mind had even registered, she spun. Swinging her own staff to grasp in both hands horizontal in front of her and blocked his blow. As he recoiled from the force that had been unexpectantly thrown back into his face, she again spun to stand beside him, facing the opposite direction of him and released one hand from the staff, making it act like a sort of catapult as it lashed against his lower back. He stumbled forward and she turned again to face his prone form as she again twirled the staff, this time up over her shoulders, and let it rest on the back of her neck, her hands draped lazily over it on either side.

He recovered from the blow and turned to face her. "Damn, you don't play nice do you?"

She just cocked her head as something dangerous flashed across her steely eyes.

He understood.

She was more like him than he had originally imagined. She had always been a quick learner when it came to fighting and she had almost been as good as him when he had to walk away all those years ago.

But this was different.

This brand of lethalness came from making kills and having the blood seep into your pores. She was deadly now. Once you got her into the fight; everything she possessed when into it. This was all instinct.

Fear must have registered across his face because for a split second the love she had for him flashed across her eyes and a more inviting playful smile showed on her face.

He released a breath he hadn't know he had been holding. And prepared himself for the fight of his life.


	16. Sounds Good to Me

**Chapter 15: Sounds Good to Me**

He watched her as she stood in front of him. The perfect picture of calm. He braced himself for what he knew was going to be a painful day.

He spun his staff in a weak attempt to try to convince her that he knew what he was doing.

Yeah right.

She almost laughed at him. A short breath out her nose showing him she wasn't taking his bluff.

He swallowed and once again took a fighting stance. This time holding the staff in one hand, the upper portion braced against the back of his arm. They circled each other…well the more appropriate description would be he circled her, while she took the least amount of steps possible to stay with him.

_Lure him in._

She had twirled her staff off of her shoulder and down into her grasp, holding it in a similar fashion to Riddick, the only difference being that hers was in constant motion. She was constantly twisting it from one hand to another; in front of her, behind her back, tossing it in the air, and always landing it perfectly back into her waiting hands.

_Confuse him._

He wasn't sure if he should take a strike. She wasn't making any move to but he already took a couple blows just from being cocky. She kept moving her staff and despite how hard he tried to ignore it, it unnerved him.

He could never tell when she might take it from just an artful spin into a hurtful blow. The instinct he had always had about anticipating his enemies' moves were lost on her. Her spins, her twirls, her simple little flicks of her wrist were almost too fast for him to watch.

_Break him._

He had finally spun his staff to try to knock her knees out from under her, knowing that if he could just get her to the floor, he could overpower her by sheer body mass alone.

Not five inches away from the back of her knee, she threw her staff over his head, and then rolled between his legs and behind him, grabbing the flying weapon from the air as she stood.

Riddick saw everything in slow motion.

He watched as her weapon went hurtling over his head. Confusing him as to why she would abandon it and then he watched as her small form tucked itself into a ball and disappeared from his sight. And last of all he saw his own weapon make a slow arc through the air space she no longer occupied.

She let the weapon's momentum take it sliding through her hand until she was grasping the end and she sent it in a quick arc towards the side of his neck resounding in a sickening crack.

He stumbled, quickly caught himself, and then finally fell to the floor when a quick kick to the back of his knees brought him down.

His hands had barely hit the wrestling mat below him, his staff bouncing and rolling in front of where he was sitting on all fours, when he felt the constriction of his windpipe as she took her staff, slammed it across his neck, pushed a knee harshly into his back, and pulled backwards on the staff.

He coughed for air, but she didn't release. He started to see small white stars cloud the edges of his sight and panic struck in. He grabbed his forgotten staff and used his body weight to hurtle her forward over his head, her weapon leaving what would surely be a bruise later on the bottom on his chin, and colliding with his lip as it rolled, busting the side of it open.

His mind flashed back to that night on that planet hell with Fry and he quickly made a similar movement and spun her to rest underneath him, he grabbed his staff and was about to slam it over her own windpipe, when her staff made a sickening crack against the side of his skull.

The sheer force of the blow was more than Riddick would have thought capable from what looked like skinny arms. As his body shifted slightly to the side as he faltered, she wrapped her legs around his waist and used her staff to roll them both till she was on top of him, their positions completely reversed.

Riddick might have had the brawn in this situation but she had the speed she slammed her staff of his throat and shoved a knee in-between his legs before he could even recover. Showing him just how easily she could incapacitate him if she so chose.

He lay there drawing shallow breaths through the constriction. When her eyes met his.

The control was there. He knew she wasn't going to kill him. But it still scared him that she was so lethal. She wasn't the little girl he had had to defend all those years ago. She could bring _him_ down now.

She leaned forward and released pressure on the staff as she placed a light kiss on his bloody and slowly swelling lip.

He stared into her eyes the entire time. Cursing himself for not protecting her from the demon that had taken over his own soul so many years ago and now inhabited her.

"Sorry." She whispered.

The sound was so soft it was almost lost in their harsh panting. His larges hands reached up to hold her hips and he felt some of the energy drain from her muscles.

She might have been in control of the fact that she wouldn't seriously hurt him…but he knew that once she got into the fight there was no turning back. The quivering her muscles were doing was like his own. Sheer will power fighting the adrenaline that was produced from the violence.

That thrill.

But she was fighting it and that alone let him know she loved him. He knew the way it tore at your insides to fight it…because he was doing it for her too.

They were caught in their own struggles but the strength in each other let them find sanctuary in each other's eyes and slowly their breathing calmed and their heart rates dropped.

Riddick saw in the dim light just the slight glimmer of moisture in her eyes before she finally broke contact with his gaze.

He squinted and squeezed lightly on her hips, "Baby…what's wrong?' It was more of a soft rumble of thunder than actual words, but she heard him.

"I almost…lost it…" she choked.

"No you didn't…I saw the control in your eyes…you fought it."

She looked at him and he saw the fear in her eyes. She had seen him hesitate, she had seen his own fear and she had felt his panic when she caught him, and that stung her to the core.

"Lissen baby…you…you did scare me a lil back there…but I knew in my heart you would never hurt me."

A lone tear slipped down her face to land on his sweaty skin, directly above where his heart was situated in his chest and she took a ragged breath.

"I love you Rid…I'd never hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't…I trust you…more than anyone…you know that. You have my heart."

That did it.

She collapsed unto his chest fighting the sobs that threatened to erupt. He wrapped his thick arms around her and held her as tight as he could. He placed a kiss on her head and tried to help her calm down.

When she had gotten a hold of the torrent of emotions within her, she looked up into his silver eyes.

He smiled.

"How bought we go get you some ice?" She smiled placing a light kiss on the definite swollen lip he now sported.

He flicked his tongue out to moisten the battered flesh and rumbled a slight laugh deep in his chest.

"Sounds good to me."


	17. ABomb

**Chapter 16: A-Bomb**

She led the way into the kitchen and immediately headed for the freezer. Riddick followed her in silence, not sure what to say after the whole encounter.

She rummaged through the freezer before slamming the door shut and kicking the fridge door; like that would somehow help the situation.

"Damn ice tray's empty." She said as she walked back over to him clutching a bag of frozen peas.

He just smirked as he sat down on the barstool. "And kicking it is going to help how?"

"Shut it." She said, partly annoyed, partly amused, and still partly on edge.

He went to take the bag from her hand when she lightly slapped away his advance with her free hand.

"Just let someone help you for once." She clipped as she lightly placed the bag against his lip, making him wince for a second at the sudden onslaught of cold.

"Cara…about…before…"

"Not now." She whispered, her voice breaking. "Please…just…not now."

He stared into her eyes while she kept her own on the bag of peas like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

He reached up and took the bag from her grasp, tossing it into the sink across the counter. She followed it with her eyes and then finally, hesitantly, looked back at him.

"Whaddya do that for?"

"It feels better now."

"Liar."

"Maybe. But it doesn't hurt half as much as the fact that you won't look me in the eyes."

She stared at the floor.

Her small hands were engulfed in his as he took a hold of them and pulled her closer to him. He tilted his head to try to see her eyes in their downward cast position.

He could her breathing slowly change to a more erratic pattern and he could hear her heart thumping more rapidly in her chest.

"Cara…" he rumbled.

She still stared at the floor, which was becoming progressively blurrier in her water filled eyes.

"Baby…please look at me."

She could never tell him no. She slowly lifted her eyes and stared into his.

He almost winced at the sudden clenching in his chest and stomach. It felt like is heart was going to suck itself inside out.

"Cara…I know this is going to sound stupid…but I need you to tell me exactly what's wrong. Contrary to popular belief…I can't read minds."

She sniffed, took one hand from his grasp and wiped her cheek as a silent tear slid down it.

It was more of a choked and broken whisper but he could have sworn he heard her say "I almost hurt you…I saw the panic in your eyes."

It was true. The animal part of him had kicked in during the fight and the sheer will to survive had caused the panic that she had seen.

"Cara…I'm not gonna lie to you…you know that's not my style. Yea. You did kinda scare me. But not the way you think. I never wanted you to follow in my wake. I wanted you to stay the sweet girl I knew…the girl I fell in love with. But…well…you're more like me now. You're deadly…and while…" he laughed, "well, that can be kinda sexy in its own right, but that's not the life I wanted for you. That's why I left. I never wanted you to have to be in a battle like that. Once you cross that line there is no going back."

He hesitated for a minute trying to gage her reaction and hoping his words would sink in.

"I love you. And I saw the control in your eyes. You were fighting the urge to fight and that alone would have given me faith. But beyond that…I trust you. I always have…and I always will. I knew…in the pit of my stomach, in my mind, in my heart…that you would never hurt me."

She again sniffed. "Can…can we go lie down?"

He held her hands tighter in his wondering if he had somehow pushed too hard. He looked at her through squinted, concentrated eyes before finally answering.

"Yea baby. Come on."

He refused to relinquish his hold on her hand and held it the entire time they walked down the hallway. For some reason the trip to the bedroom seemed twice as long as normal.

---------------------------------------------

When they reached the room Cara silently went over to the bed and buried herself under the thick comforter, clutching her pillow like her life depended on it.

Riddick shut the door. There was really no reason, it just made it feel a little more private. He stripped off his workout pants and went to join her.

Her restrained sobs had died down slightly, now it was just hard breathing every once in a while.

He laid down next to her and took her hand back in his, holding it between them about eye level. She stared at his hand before again making eye contact.

He stared into her soul. She felt every wall within her crumbling down. But then again, she had always been defenseless when it came to him.

"Baby…what happened?"

Boom.

The atomic bomb in her head went off. Everything that had happened after Riddick left went exploding in her mind. White flashes of emotional pain were detonating behind her eyes.

She took her hand out of his and curled up against his chest.

He was taken aback for a moment until he felt her heart beating so rapidly against his own chest.

She tried to bury her face into his hard chest and wrapped her arms around his thick torso. He hooked one of his ankles behind hers and wrapped his massive arms around her pulling her deeper into his embrace.

He rested his bruised chin against the top of her head, the pain not even registering in his mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then placed a light kiss on the top of her head and moved slightly to rest his cheek against her soft hair.

"I'm here baby…I'm not leaving…not ever again."

To his surprise she wasn't crying. True, she had never been one for crying, never wanted to show her weakness. In the entire time he had known her he had probably only seen her cry five or six times. Two of which were in the last half hour. But he had figured in her current emotional strain that some tears would fall. But they didn't. She seemed to just want to bury herself in his protective warmth.

He let her.

He knew the big confession was coming. But it would come in its own time.


	18. Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned

**Chapter 17: Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned…**

They lay there for about an hour before Cara moved. Riddick relinquished his tight hold on her and let her move from his grasp. She sat Indian-style facing him. He propped his head up on his hand and placed one hand on hers that were lying in her lap.

She stared at his dark fingers mingling with hers and she forced back the salty-water that threatened to cloud her vision. She had done enough crying.

"I…shit, I dunno even where to start."

He sat quietly knowing that sometimes you really didn't want advice…sometimes you just wanted someone there.

"When you left, I thought I was going to die. You were everything to me. And I knew…I knew I would probably never find you no matter how hard I tried…but after a couple weeks I could feel myself breaking inside and I had to try. I had to find you. If I didn't…I dunno what I would have done."

He stayed quiet. He already knew that he was the problem behind who she was now. He just needed to hear he extent of his blunders before he tried to rectify them.

She took a deep breath, steeling herself for the rest of the story.

"I planet hopped for six months. Shady planets…places where I thought you might be able to hide. I ended up meeting some mercs on Chev III. They were fucking assholes, but they told me that they had been tracking you and knew exactly where you were. Hindsight's 20/20 of course. I should have known they were bluffing, hell part of me probably did. But I felt more and more empty with everyday that passed and I thought that maybe, just maybe this might be the chance I needed to find you. They didn't offer me a very good cut but I played dumb and acted like it didn't bother me. We weren't off that fuckin' planet three hours when the s.o.b.s tried to strike. Something in me…just…snapped. Before I even knew what was happening and what I was doing, I was standing in the middle of the mess hall, the shiv you gave me clutched in my hand and blood everywhere. I had killed them all…in three minutes flat."

She was staring at her hands again, obviously transported back to that night.

"How many were there?"

"Twenty."

---------------------------------------------

_Holy shit._ Now he knew. The blood that created the Archangel was shed in defense…not anger or greed. Of course, he would have guessed that. Cara had always had a temper and was in no way above getting into fights, but she would never kill unless she had too.

"I obviously didn't have any pilot's training, so I just sat tight and let the ship fly on autopilot. Eventually an Intergalactic Force ship happened by. They saw the twenty dead body readouts on their scan and they reeled the ship in. I took down three more of their guys before they decided that the mercs' deaths were not because I was some psycho. They trained me. Well…tried anyway. I blew them away at what I already knew. They always asked where I had learned so much. I never said. I just answered with, "an old friend." Little did they know it was the great Richard B. Riddick himself."

She smiled.

"I could shoot better than any the guys they had on the ship. So they sent me to work. And well…I think you can probably guess the rest. I watched their reports and bulletins; I never saw anything on you though. But then again I knew you knew how to hide. Then I saw about the crash of the _Hunter-Gratzner._ They said Johns had caught you. I didn't believe that that flea-bag had got you, but then I heard the report of the kids that got blown away and I understood."

Riddick's eyes dropped. He would never forget the look on those poor kids' faces when Johns pulled that trigger. He clenched his eyes shut against the rush of memories and he felt her hand tighten around his.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He shook his head and looked up at her. "I think I'm the one who owes the apology."

"What?" She asked sounding utterly confused.

"Cara…if I hadn't of killed that guy…if I hadn't have left, you could have lived a normal life."

"Ha. That's funny. First of all you _know_ I was bound to do something at least a little shady. And second of all it was not your fault you left. In case you don't remember it was me that flirted with that asshole."

"Cara…"

"No Riddick…it was my fault you had to run. It's always been my fault. I should have known better."

He sat up facing her and grabbed her face in his callused hands. "Lissen to me. You know I could laid that guy out with one hit and we coulda walked outta that joint with nothing more than some second looks. _I_ was the one that slit his throat. _I_ was the one that killed him. And _I_ was the one that is responsible for me having to run. Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for that."

"You would have never have killed him if he hadn't of hurt me."

"True. That makes it his fault not yours. I'm serious Cara. It was my choice. It was not your fault. Please…just…please don't blame yourself." He stuttered placing his forehead against hers.

Damn him. Damn him to hell for making sense. She didn't want to admit it.

She climbed into his lap and once again buried herself in his bulk. He held her as tight as he could without leaving bruises and tried to make sense of the emotions that were swirling like a hurricane in his head.

He glanced at the clock. It was only three in the afternoon, but it felt like he had been awake for days. Every ounce of energy being poured into the last couple of hours.

She pulled back and looked at him.

He didn't say a word.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, doing so lightly as to not hurt his busted lip that now had a soft purplish cast to it.

He ran his hand over her cheek and let his fingers tangle in her hair before he placed a kiss on her brow and then laid them both down on the bed.

She must have been as exhausted as him because within minutes of him wrapping his arms around her, they had both fallen asleep.


	19. Saybr

**Chapter 18: Saybr**

Riddick was, of course, the first to stir from their slumber. He glanced over at the clock. Eight at night. Damn. They slept the day away…and he didn't care in the least.

He stared at Cara as she slept in his arms and wondered how she felt about everything. He wondered if she would ever accept the fact that it wasn't her fault. It was his.

As the minutes ticked away he laid there watching her and running everything over again in his mind.

The Cara he had known was buried somewhere the woman before him. He was half scared at how much she had changed. But when they were together he could still that mischievous glint in her eyes and the warmth in her smile. Yea, she was still in there.

He placed a light kiss on her forehead, and she stirred.

She groaned and twisted in his arms. "What time is it?"

"Eight."

"In the morning?" She asked, opening her eye wider as she rubbed the opposite one, arching her back in a stretch and making Riddick's boxers shrink three sizes.

"No babe, at night. We slept the entire day."

"Damn." She sighed. "You hungry?" she asked looking over at him.

"Not really."

"Good, cause neither am I." She laughed as she again turned and nestled her face in his solid chest.

He growled, and let his hand slide down her side, slipping his fingers under the waistband of her underwear.

She sighed and clutched herself tighter to him.

"I always wished you would have been my first." She whispered.

He stopped, his hand between her underwear and her hip, and swallowed hard.

"Me too." He rumbled.

---------------------------------------------

She pulled back immediately. "What?"

"You know I loved you. And well…I always wanted to be that for you."

"Holy shit."

"What?"

"How fuckin' stupid could we be."

"What?!"

"All those damn years we both wanted each other and we both had to be fuckin' pussies and not do anything about it."

"You got a way with words ya know."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, her tongue grazing his in the process.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too babe."

She dropped her head, shook it and laughed.

"What?"

"I feel like I cheated on you."

"Don't. If you knew half the shit I've done you'd knock my ass out."

She just laughed at him.

He had propped himself up on his elbow and took his free hand and ran it over her cheek, tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her in for a kiss.

When they finally broke for air, he rubbed noses with her before opening his mercury eyes to stare into hers.

"I always wanted to be with you." He rumbled.

"Then shut up and make love to me."

---------------------------------------------

He smirked a mile wide before he let her rest on her back and situated himself over her.

Her hands snaked down his rock hard stomach and pushed his boxers off of his lean hips, finally giving him room to breath.

She tried not to laugh at the look on his face when he was finally released from his restraints.

"Shut it." He mumbled as he pushed his shirt up to uncover her flat stomach as he placed kisses all over it.

She sat up slightly and let him pulled the worn fabric over her head. And then lifted her hips to allow him to toss the last piece of fabric between them.

They kissed as he felt her heat engulf him.

He buried himself inside her, stayed still for a moment basking in the complete bliss they were both in, before starting slow, long strokes.

She whimpered with almost every thrust, not wanting him to ever leave her body. He knew how she felt. He wished he could stay like this with her forever.

"God baby I love you."

"I love you too." She choked out as she ran her hands over his stubbly scalp as he tugged on her pert nipple.

---------------------------------------------

A half-hour later he was straining himself trying to hold off his release. She had already come once, but he wanted this to last forever and was forcing himself to hold on.

His arms were shaking, threatening to collapse beneath the strain.

As he kissed her neck he felt her body involuntarily twitch. He nuzzled into her neck and pulled her closer to his body.

They were both covered with a sheen of sweat when he felt her buck against him and melt in his arms.

That was it. He lost all rhythm he had and pounded into her hard twice spilling himself deep within her as she clenched around him.

He collapsed, barely catching himself before crushing her with his bulk. He almost regretfully pulled out and laid on her side, pulling her into his embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

---------------------------------------------

Riddick was just about to drift to sleep after the night of his life when he heard footsteps in the hall.

In a second he was wide-awake.

His hand flashed over to the nightstand and clutched the shiv that was waiting patiently there.

Before his mind registered anything he had tried to leap from the bed and unto his feet.

What resulted was far from it.

He had been tangled up in the sheets and when he went for the door his legs never straightened out and he landed with a resounding thud flat on his face at the end of the bed.

Cara was jerked awake at the sudden tug of the sheets, almost pulling her off the bed with him.

"What the hell are you…." She almost yelled, trailing off and busting into laughter when she saw him sprawled out and completely entangled.

He somehow managed to extract himself and jumped to his feet, yanking the door open in anger.

A pair of glowing blue eyes stared back at him.

"Saybr!" She yelled in glee.


	20. Surpise!

**Chapter 19: Surprise!**

"What the hell?!"

A hellhound; apparently named Saybr; trotted right past Riddick and over to the side of the bed where Cara patted him lovingly on the head.

"Hey boy. Did you decide to come home?" She crooned to the beast.

Riddick cleared his throat. "Do you mind explaining what that thing is, and why it's here?"

She laughed. "Sorry, guess it is kinda weird, ain't it?"

"_Kinda_?"

Saybr glared at Riddick, seemingly understanding every word that was spoken.

Riddick scrunched his eyebrows and almost took a step back as the creature stared at him.

"Ummm…"

"You better watch it Rid, he understands _everything_." She laughed.

He growled….and quickly stopped when Saybr growled right back.

"Calm down boy…it's ok…mommy loves him."

The hellhound looked at her and let out a slight whine. He understood, but that didn't change the fact that Riddick had called him a 'thing.'

Riddick was utterly confused. She was talking to this thing like it was human.

"I'm serious Rid, hellhounds are one fuckin' amazing animal. They seriously understand anything and everything. He knows exactly what I'm saying right now."

As if to corroborate her story Saybr barked once.

Riddick's eyes were going back and forth between Cara and Saybr.

"So….explanation please."

"Right...sorry." she laughed as she petted Saybr's massive scaled head and shoulders.

"It was about five years ago, I took a contract that was a capture instead of a kill. We got the guy and took him to Crematoria. They happened to be letting the hellhounds out at the time…"

"What do you mean "letting them out?'"

"They use the hellhounds as a sort of…management tool with the cons there. Every week they let them out…it scares the cons and feeds the hounds."

"These things eat humans."

"Yea…but Saybr doesn't…unless I wanted him to of course."

"Ha ha. Continue…please."

"Anyways…I saw them and thought they were awesome…so instead of taking the cash for the guy's bounty…I traded them for Saybr."

Riddick grunted in acknowledgement.

"And that's it?"

"Yea…what else do you want me to tell you?"

"Where has he been the last few days…I mean, I've been here, what, a week? And he hasn't been around…I'm pretty sure I woulda noticed."

"He goes hunting sometimes. There's some woods not far away from here, sometimes he's just gotta run ya know."

Saybr jumped up on the bed and curled up by Cara's feet where she continued to pet him.

"Are you gonna say hi or not?" She joked. "He's really a sweetheart."

Saybr let his ears droop as if to seem less menacing…it didn't help much.

"I'm sure he is."

"Oh shut up. He's my boy and you better get over it…I want you guys to get along."

Riddick walked over hesitantly and held out his hand for Saybr to sniff. He did so and then planted a slobbery lick on the back of his hand.

"Charming."

Saybr wagged his massive tail, making the mattress bounce with each hit.

"See I told you he'd like you." She smiled.

Riddick just gave her one of his classic looks.

"So am I gonna have to share the bed with him too?"

Cara just laughed as Saybr got down off the bed, nudged his muzzle into Riddick's hand and trotted off down the hall.

Riddick could make out his massive form as he leapt onto the couch and curled up.

"See…I told you he understands…I think he likes you." She smiled.

He just grunted again, strode back over to the bed, not even bothering with the sheets still on the floor, tossing his shiv on the nightstand and curled up beside her.

"What jealous?"

"Of a dog?!"

She smiled.

"Shut up and c'mere."

She giggled as he drug her back down to the bed, curling up behind her and growling in her ear.

"Any more surprises?"

"No." she laughed.

"Good." He mumbled as he nuzzled her neck and went back to sleep.


	21. Blood & Bone

**Chapter 20: Blood and Bone**

"No. Absolutely not."

"Aww…come on...pweeeze?"

He just arched an eyebrow.

"Why, so I can get a black eye to match my busted lip?"

She smiled. "No…come on…I just wanna play." Giving him the pouty face.

"Liar. You just wanna beat my ass." He said sipping his coffee.

"I'll let you use shivs this time." She taunted.

He stopped, mug to his lips. Staring out into the living room, where Saybr was watching with an amused look on his face.

_Something tells me she's gonna beat my ass anyway, hell, it looks like even Saybr knows it._

He put his mug down and placed his hands on the cool counter leaning forward, staring into her eyes as she sat on the barstool across from him, a mile-wide grin on her face.

"Oh come on…you know you've been dying to play with my knives." She said, playfully slapping his bare chest.

He shrugged. "But not wanting to die by them."

She just gave him a sarcastic look. "Shut up." She said as she disappeared down the hall and into the gym.

He sighed deep and watched her as she strutted down the hall, turning to look at Saybr again once she had vanished into the room. He could have sworn that dog was laughing.

"She's gonna beat my ass isn't she?"

Saybr just wagged his tail.

"Fuck," he groaned, "here we go again."

---------------------------------------------

She had the stereo blaring and was walking into her secret room when Riddick finally got up enough balls to go face her.

She walked over to a small cabinet beside her knife drawers, pulled out some bandages and began wrapping her hands.

"Go ahead, find something you like. The switchblades are in the top drawer, then the daggers and hunting knives, third drawer is anything else and the bottom one is my specialty pieces."

He quickly looked over the first three drawers, definitely finding some he would want to play with later, but when he opened the last drawer, his heart stopped.

Situated on the soft backing, in the dead center of the drawer was what he could have sworn was the bone shiv he had made on that hell planet.

The shiv he had given to Jack.

He picked it up in trembling hands and in the slightest whisper, questioned her.

"Where…where did you get this?"

She stopped what she was doing, her right hand only partially wrapped. She could tell something big had just happened.

"It's from Earth, some old ruins from centuries ago…why?" She asked tentatively.

No words came. He just clenched his jaw tighter, shook his head and continued staring at the blade.

She squatted down beside him. "Rid?"

"That planet. That I crashed on. There were these…skeletons of some huge thing that used to live there. I…" He sighed. "I made a shiv…that looked exactly like this one. It was the only weapon I had."

There was a pause as she watched what looked like a million memories flash behind his silver eyes.

"And when we got off that rock…I gave it to Jack."

"Jack?"

"The girl I told you about."

It clicked. He missed her.

Cara silently unwrapped her hands and replaced the bandages in the cabinet.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to fight anymore."

"Cara…"

"Shut up."

He looked back at the blade still nestled in his large hands.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Year, year and a half ago."

She bit her lip and stared at the floor.

"We should go see her…she's with the priest right?"

He looked at her. "She's on Helion Prime…that's fuckin' two systems away."

"So. I could wrangle us a ship…and we could be there in a day…two tops." She said confidently.

"To make it that far in two days we'd need a fuckin'…"

"Bolero?"

"Yea! Where the fuck are we gonna get a ship like…"

She pointed to herself. "Work for the government remember? I can pull some strings, call in some favors."

"You're shittin' me."

"Nope." She said with a smile.

He looked back at the blade. In two days time he could see Jack again. It was all just too surreal.

---------------------------------------------

She didn't push him.

He had held the blade and sat on the floor his back against the wall for almost twenty minutes.

She looked up to see glistening streaks running down his smooth cheeks.

"Get up."

He opened his eyes and glared at her.

She walked over to a weight bench and lay down. Glaring right back at him and patting her stomach.

"C'mere."

He put the blade back into the drawer and walked over to her. Lying on top and resting his head on her chest. He closed his eyes and listened to the dull thumping beneath his ear.

She wrapped her arms around him and just held him, placing a kiss on his fuzzy head.

"You love her, don't you?"

He barely nodded his head.

She again kissed his scalp. "You okay?"

"Yea." He whispered. "Just listening to your heart."

"It's not mine."

"What?!" He asked, cracking an eye open to look at her.

She laughed. "It belongs to you."

"Now who's been watching too many soap operas?"

She laughed again. "Shut it."

They sat in silence for a while. Riddick finally sighing deeply.

"You'll see her soon baby, I promise."

He again nodded slightly and wrapped his own arms around her, emotional strain taking over and causing him to unwillingly fall asleep.

She watched his peaceful form for a few moments and glanced over at Saybr, who had situated himself like a guard dog lying next to the bench. Even he could tell something was wrong.

"It's okay boy…everything will be alright."

He wagged his tail feebly and dropped his head unto his paws. Watching as his mommy followed Riddick into sleep.


	22. Twisted Metal

**Chapter 21: Twisted Metal**

Hot stank breath was blowing right in his face.

Groggily, Riddick cracked open his eyes to see a massive set of teeth directly in front of him.

"Shit!" He yelled as he rolled off of Cara and unto his ass on the floor.

Cara was jerked awake and was stunned for a second seeing Riddick on his ass on one side of the bench, and Saybr merrily wagging his tail on the other.

She had to stifle her laughter.

"Damnit! Fuck! I swear that dog lives to screw me. That's the second time I've fallen outta bed cuz of that mutt!"

Cara just laughed silently at him. Saybr was obviously pleased with himself.

"Why don't you go take a shower hun, it'll make you feel better, and I'll make some calls and see if I can get us a ship."

He rubbed the back of his head where it had made a sudden impact with the gym floor.

"Fine." He said glaring at Saybr, and playfully shaking his scaled head as he walked past.

---------------------------------------------

A half hour later Riddick emerged in a towel.

Cara choked on the soda she was drinking at the time.

He smirked at her evilly.

"Shut. Up." She warned him.

He smiled and disappeared into their room, changing into a black t-shirt, pair of jeans and of course, his military boots.

He walked back out to see Cara leaning against the wall at the end of the hall.

"Good news, bad news."

"Bad news." He growled.

"I couldn't get us a Bolero…_but_…I managed to land us a Cimarron."

_Not bad. _He thought.

The Cimarron was only one step down from the Bolero. Both top of the line ships. Either way he'd like to be able to even touch one of them let alone fly one. Now he was going to have the chance.

He wasn't really surprised that she couldn't get them a Bolero. There were only 10 in existence and the Intergalactic Force was the sole owner of all of them.

"Alright. Good news."

"We're scheduled to launch at seven tonight. So…I was figuring we'd get there maybe for or five in the afternoon tomorrow."

He sighed and walked over to her, silently holding her head in his large hands and kissing her softly.

"Thank you baby." He whispered.

She smiled. "No problem. You know I'd do anything for you."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Are there any good stores around here?"

"What?" She asked, pulling away from him.

"Well…I like to take her something when I see her. And I figured we could pick something up before we left."

She smiled.

"What?!"

"You're so cute."

He growled.

"Don't growl at me! Just let me get my shoes."

She disappeared down the hall and Riddick put on a pair of sunglasses. They were less conspicuous than those goggles.

They walked down the main street in the shopping district. They stuck out a bit though. Cara had enough of a reputation before. People knew not to mess with her, let alone the hellhound that was constantly at her side. But now a dark stranger tagged along too.

"So whaddya think we should get her?"

"You're the one that knows her."

"Yea…but you know I'm not good with presents. The best thing I ever got you was a damn shiv."

"So."

He gave her a look. "So…I dunno…I wanna get her something nice."

She smiled. "Alright, there's a jewelry shop up there, we can go look around."

---------------------------------------------

Twisted Metal was the name.

Riddick stood outside looking at the sign. "This is a jewelry shop? I said "nice.'"

"Come on."

She drug him into the shop that once inside actually was quite nice. They had a selection from even the best diamonds to costume jewelry.

He glanced around. "Yea…I'm screwed. You're gonna havta pick out something hun."

She smiled. "Alright. What's she like?"

"I dunno." He said shrugging. "She's a lot like you actually. She's a tomboy. She likes fighting, she's a quick learner too. And she's got this thing for weapons I'm not sure I'm happy about."

She smiled. "Alright, what kinda stuff does she like?"

He sighed. "She wears jeans, and she's got this black leather jacket she loves. Ummm…she's a hacker…well, she was, she's learning computers the legit way now…in school. She's got damn good grades too." He smiled.

Cara couldn't help the grin that broke out across her face. She couldn't wait to see just how easily this Jack brought the big guy down.

"Alright give me a sec." She turned and walked behind the counter like she owned the place, walking up to the sales girl and hugging her like old friends.

"Hey Kali, you mind if I look in back…I'm on a mission." She smiled.

"Of course not babe, knock yourself out."

Riddick stood in the middle of the shop feeling like a retard. All two-hundred plus pounds of pure muscle standing in the middle of a jewelry shop…by himself.

_Damnit…last time I do this crap. _He thought, as he shifted his feet nervously.

Cara finally emerged from the back carrying a black velvet drawstring pouch.

Riddick walked over to the counter, and crossed his arms on the glass and leaned over.

"So…"

"Hold on, hold on." She smiled as she gently loosened the drawstring and pulled out a silver engraved box, whose lid was encrusted with tiny diamonds, sapphires and onyxes.

Cara carefully lifted the lid and showed Riddick what lay inside.

Nestled in a soft black velvet interior was a matching set of a necklace, ring and anklet. They were an intricate Celtic design and were a stunning black chrome color.

"They're from Earth." She whispered.

Riddick smiled. "She'll love 'em." He said as he leaned across the table and kissed her.

"I'll be right back." She said as she walked back over to Kali showing her what she had picked, once again receiving a hug and then carefully wrapping her parcel up before going to join Riddick again.

She grabbed his hand, "Come on, I wanna get her something else."


	23. Liftoff

**Chapter 22: Liftoff**

Cara refused to give Riddick even the slightest inclination as to what she had in mind.

"Just fuckin' tell me."

"No." She smiled. "You'll find out when we get there."

He playfully pulled her into a headlock in mock anger and left his arm around her shoulders as they kept walking.

Cara finally pulled him down a side street and into a nondescript store. Once inside Riddick could see tattoo designs haphazardly taped all over the walls, and in the back of the store was a squat man, wearing a black leather vest, and torn blue jeans. He was covered with tattoos as it was, but he had a leg hitched up unto a stool and was carving a design into his own ankle.

Riddick whispered to her. "Newsflash Cara, we can't get her a tattoo, she has to be _here _for that."

"Will you just hold your horses?"

The man finally looked up, wiping some blood of his ankle and placing the inked needle down.

"Hey Cara…finally decide to get that design done?"

She smiled. "No Beck, I'm here looking for a toy. Hoping maybe you could help me out."

"Sure no problem." He drawled with a smile.

Riddick was lost.

_Toy? What the fuck is she talking about? And what fuckin' design?_

Cara carried the newly bought jewelry over to the counter and opened the box for Beck to look at.

"I kinda wanted it to match this stuff…if you got anything like that. I was thinking something kinda small…discrete. But I want it to pack a punch. You know the shit I like." She smiled. "But it's for a friend of mind, and I want it to have style. She deserves the best."

He finally met Cara's eyes after examining the jewelry. "I got just thing." He winked.

He disappeared into a back room and Riddick jumped on the chance to try to figure out what the hell was going on.

"You mind explaining what we're doing in a tattoo parlor…and looking for a 'toy'? And since when were you planning on getting branded?"

Cara just smiled. "First of all, it's not branding you retard and secondly…you'll see."

"You and your damn surprises." He grumbled.

Beck appeared again brandishing a dust covered metal box.

"Had it in back, wondered when I might find the right use for the thing."

He placed the box on the counter, wiping off the majority of the dust, unlocking the clasps and spinning the box to face Cara, as he popped the lid. "It's called 'The Vyper.'"

"Holy…shit…"

Even Riddick's jaw dropped.

Inside was probably the most beautiful pistol known to man.

It almost looked like it was made out of one single piece of flawless metal. The entire thing a gleaming chrome, and like it was made for them, a black chrome Celtic design on the grip.

Riddick gently took it and it seemed diminutive in his massive grasp. But when held by Cara it seemed to be a perfect fit.

She aimed at the back wall and let out three shots in quick succession. There was almost no sound. An internal silencer doing its job.

"We'll take it Beck, once again you save the day. And if you don't mind, I want a little custom work on it."

"No prob babe." He smiled carrying the case back over to his tattoo tools. He picked up an unused needle, "Whaddya have in mind?"

"On one side of the barrel I'd like the initials R.B.R."

"Alrighty." He said, bending his head, to write the letters in an intricate design on the barrel.

Cara looked at Riddick. "What's her name?"

A dozen names flashed through his head. Audrey Jacqueline Baker was her given, legal name. She went by Jacqueline Audrey Walid now.

He smiled. "Jack B. Badd."

Cara smiled too as Beck finished his artwork on the one side, blowing the metallic dust from the barrel and looking back at Cara.

"And the other?"

"J.B.B."

---------------------------------------------

When they got home Cara went straight to her room and started packing. She had insisted Riddick buy some clothes when they were out shopping, so he just dropped the bags by the door and said that he was already packed.

Cara was packing when the scent of barbeque hit her. She quickly finished and put her bag out by the door and then walked out back to see Riddick grilling and playing with Saybr, tossing him small bits of beef.

She smiled. "Thanks. You're gonna spoil him you know."

"Like the mutt ain't spoiled already?"

"Shut up." She said sitting on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her and sat watching the meat brown on the hot grill.

"Thank you baby."

"You're welcome."

---------------------------------------------

Seven rolled around pretty quick. Cara strapped her duffel onto Saybr's back, resulting in a quizzical look from Riddick.

"What is he a fuckin' horse now?"

"No, he always carries my shit."

Saybr just wagged his tail and trotted out the door.

Riddick just followed Cara out, locking the door behind them.

He couldn't help it. He was giddy. Sure, on the outside he looked like he was permanently pissed. But his insides were in knots. He was gonna go see his little Jack. Hell, he was even excited about seeing Imam.

It only took them about ten minutes to make it to the airfield. Cara walked right past the check in station. Riddick hesitated for a split second but kept walking.

"Miss…sir…you must check in!"

Cara turned on a heel, her steel-blue eyes piercing into the security officer's. She pulled some sort of badge out of her pocket and flashed it in front of his face without a word.

The man visibly paled. "I'm…I'm…s…sorry…ma'am…please…con…continue." He stuttered.

Cara again changed direction and walked further down the line.

When they were out of earshot Riddick approached her.

"What the fuck was that about?"

She handed him the badge. An Intergalactic Force badge.

"It means that I can do anything I fucking want to and they can't stop me. _And_…if I feel them, or anyone for that matter, is jeopardizing my mission…I can kill them. No questions asked."

He let out a low whistle. "How the hell do I get one of these things?'

She smiled at him over her shoulder as she turned the corner and stopped abruptly.

Riddick almost ran into her, looking up, and seeing something that made him drop the badge altogether.

Directly in front of them, in the docking station that had been reserved for them, sat a ship massive in size, but one of the most technologically advanced pieces of mechanical perfection in existence. What sat in front of them was a jet black Bolero.


	24. Innocent 'Till Proven Guilty

**Chapter 23: Innocent 'Till Proven Guilty**

"Sweet Jesus, mother of God."

Cara let out a soft laugh. "What?"

"H…huh?" He stuttered finally tearing his eyes from the ship to look at her.

"What the fuck is that?!" He said pointing at the masterpiece in front of him.

"Ummm…a Bolero."

"I know it's a fuckin' Bolero! But what's it doing here?!"

"It's our ship."

"_What?!"_

She giggled.

"You said we got a fuckin' Cimarron!"

"I lied." She said with a smirk. Walking away from him and boarding the vessel with Saybr, peeking her head back out, "Are you coming or not?"

Riddick sprinted up the loading ramp, skidding to a stop inside and trying to drink in every intricate curve and crevice of the inside of the beast.

THE best ship in the universe. Only ten in existence. And he was standing in one.

"Okay…wait, wait, wait. You had gotten us a Bolero all along?"

"Yep." She smiled.

"What the fuck kinda trick was that?!"

She laughed, sitting in the co-pilot's chair, spinning it to face him, and popping out the foot rest, making the whole thing recline backwards.

"I know how much you love flying and I thought I'd surprise you." She shrugged.

He glared. "You are sooo gonna pay for that."

"Promise?" She asked teasingly, running her tongue along her top teeth.

He arched an eyebrow, and growled, "Maybe."

She smiled. "Shut up and get over here," she said, spinning back around to face the consol, "You know I can't fly this rig, and I don't know about you but I'm ready to get off this rock."

He sighed and sat down beside her in the pilot's seat. Giving her a mischievous look from the corner of his eye.

He pulled his seat up to the controls and just stared. Finally running his hands lightly over the switches and gauges.

In a sudden blur of movement he had switched the engines on and growled at the throaty sound of them revving up to full capacity.

"Damn, it that don't get the blood flowing."

Cara smiled. Riddick was into ships, she was into hovers. Give her a hover, pop the hood and she could tell you anything you wanted to know. And she knew the thrill that came from the power beneath you. She let Riddick enjoy.

His jaw clenched in determination, flipping switches and turning knobs. Finally hitting the com button.

"This is ship B1507 requesting takeoff from docking bay Alpha Charley 8-9."

"Ship B1507 this is Kaltag Terminal, clearing you for takeoff. Give us a second and we will show you those stars."

"Affirmative."

The whole launch pad they were sitting on was hoisted upwards through the roof into a room above them.

When they were secured they could hear the oxygen being sucked out of the chamber and finally the hanger doors hissing open.

Inch by inch they receded showing Riddick nothing by the inky blackness of space, speckled with stars.

He peeled his goggles off and peered into the vastness.

"Kaltag Terminal to ship B1507, you are cleared for takeoff. Enjoy your ride."

"Yee haw." He whispered.

Riddick slammed the throttle forward, making the engines roar and an eerie blue flame shoot out behind them. In less than five seconds time they had already blasted through Kaltag's atmosphere and gravitational pull.

He quickly went through the motions of setting the autopilot on a direct course to Helion Prime. When he finished he sat back and let out his breath.

"Holy…fuckin…shit…I don't think I'll ever be able to fly another ship again." Riddick whispered, running his hands over the smooth control table.

"Well you don't have to."

"What?!" He asked, whipping his head around to look at her.

"We own this."

"_What?!?!_"

She smiled. "I bought it. This baby is all yours."

Riddick's breathing quickened. "Holy shit."

---------------------------------------------

An hour later Cara was in the sleeping quarters reading an issue of _Firearm Future, _when Riddick almost stumbled in.

He had been walking ever inch of the ship, learning ever intricacy he could, and spending a considerable amount of time by the engines.

She put down the magazine and swung her legs over the bed.

"So? Whaddya think?"

He was holding his head in his hands, looking up at her when she spoke.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Cara raised her eyebrow.

"Relax. I said thing not person."

She smiled. And got up and walked right by him, her skin tight jeans and one of his black tanks doing nothing for the already adrenaline filled state he was in.

"_You are sooo gonna pay for that."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Maybe."_

It flashed through his head. And he smiled wickedly, jumping up from his chair and booming, "Lights off!," as he rounded the corner, following her into the now pitch black hallway.


	25. Hide & Seek

**Chapter 24: Hide and Seek**

_Shit, _she thought. Quickly running down the hall, hoping Riddick hadn't quite familiarized himself with every crevice yet.

He strode purposely down the hallway, an animalistic feel for the way he was hunting her.

His silver eyes scanned the hallway. _Come out, come out, wherever you are. _He taunted in his head.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and scented her. _Damn,_ he smirked, _wet already…guess she knows the game._

Cara held her breath. And held her pose. She had wedged her feet in two air vents and had her hands wrapped around some electrical cables, arms and legs locked into position, straining against the strange position she had placed herself in…she was directly above Riddick, clinging to the ceiling like some strange spider.

Riddick was scanning the hallway, and the adjoining rooms, _Where the fuck did you go?_

Out of the middle of nowhere he felt her drop onto his back, taking him to the floor, and landing her knees into his back as she quickly got to her feet and ran towards the cockpit.

They were both playing with each other. Knowing that if this was really a life or death fight, they wouldn't be playing tag like this.

Riddick growled, pushing himself up off the floor, and merely walked after her.

She had crouched by the heating vent, hoping the heat would blur her image in his eyes. Sure enough he scanned the room, but he scanned it too quick and to her surprise he missed her.

But he didn't.

He saw her. But he wanted to play. So he turned his back.

And she pounced.

The second her body weight hit his back he leaned forward, allowing her own momentum to carry her completely over him. His hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist, wrenching it around behind her, into a joint lock, and running her face-first into the wall.

"Remember who you're playing with Cara." He sneered.

In a split-second she had somehow regained her composure, smiling evilly as she pushed back against him enough to get her leg up, placing her foot flat against the wall, and pushing straight back, making him fall unto his back and her to land on top of him.

The jolt from landing on the floor, forced him to release his grasp from her arm. She spun and slammed a knee in between his legs, effectively freezing him.

"You might not wanna do that hun, I think you might be needing that in a second." He rumbled.

She laughed and shook her head. "Pig."

He smiled, slamming his knees into her back and making her tumble over his head, switching positions with her so that he had the upper hand.

He pinned he underneath his body weight. One hand holding both of hers securely above her head and his weight resting on her hips. His free hand clutched his shiv, which he slid under the hem of his shirt she was wearing, and tugged.

"Look Rid, I'm all for this," she smiled. "But please don't cut the shirt, I really like it."

He smiled and rolled his eyes, "Fine." He said, letting up on her hands and allowing her to strip her shirt off, and he did the same…just to save time.

He again pinned her hands and leaned forward placing a teasingly light kiss on her lips. Quicker than lightning she reacted, flashing her teeth and clamping down onto the slowly healing bust in his lip, succeeding in making it bleed again.

He froze. "You little bitch."

She smiled, and licked the beading blood from the corner of his mouth.

He just smiled and kissed her hard. He let go of her hands and let his own fly down to push her pants out of the way. Her own hands found the zipper to his jeans and helped ease the constriction he was under. He groaned into her mouth as she ran her hand over the bulge in his boxers.

She pushed him to the side, making him roll unto his back beside her and she straddled his knees and pulled the jeans and his boxers free.

Holy shit.

That was the only words that could come coherently to her mind. She smiled wickedly and met his silver stare.

"Oh shit no…."

She cut him off, running her hot tongue over the head of his dick.

"Oh my god!" He groaned.

She just smiled and continued her torture, taking long, slow licks from the base to the tip and finally taking it as far as she could into her mouth, and sucking in one long, deep drag. The whole time her hand softly caressing his balls.

His whole body convulsed as the feeling that was jolting through his system.

That was it. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up towards him, latching onto her mouth as soon as it was in reach. The force from the kiss busting _her_ lip.

_Tit for tat_. He almost laughed.

He sat up, taking her with him and felt her wrap her tone legs around him. He could feel the heat that seemed to be emanating from her core and he growled, breaking the kiss and burying his face in her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and panted for breath, placing a kiss on the side of his velvety scalp.

He had vaulted himself onto his feet in one smooth motion walking backwards, slamming her back into the wall and burying himself within her in one quick thrust.

She cried out from the sudden assault but quickly moaned as he latched onto the side of her neck and placed a sucking kiss there as he ruthlessly pounded into her body.

"Please, Rid…_shit!_"

He wouldn't last long, not after the game they just played but he had to hold himself off, she came first. She always came first.

He drove himself deeper and harder into her, and groaned when he felt her own hips thrust against him, silently begging to be filled with nothing but him.

He slammed into her harder, making sure to grind against her swollen clit, finally driving her over that mindless edge.

He felt her whole body shiver, and then heard her almost scream his name.

He felt her velvety inner walls clamp him in a vice-like grip and felt her searing hot cum drench his straining erection.

He lost all rhythm in his thrusts, felt his balls clench almost painfully, and wildly pounded into her three more times, drenching her insides with his own hot cum, making her moan his name all over again.

He held her trembling in his arms, his head buried into her sweaty shoulder. He was almost afraid his legs would crumble beneath him, but he locked his knees and hoped that that would be enough. He could feel her heart beating wildly against his chest, and could feel as her breasts rose and fell with each ragged breath.

"Rid…" she panted.

"Yea baby?"

"I love you."

He met her steel-blue eyes. "I love you too."

It was she this time that buried her face into the crook of his neck, resulting in him tilting his head to rest against hers.

He felt his legs quiver.

"_Shit_…baby? How 'bout we go lay down?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," she mumbled against his skin.

The vibration from her words making him shudder. He regretfully pulled out of her and let her rest on her own to wobbly feet.

She collapsed against his chest, laughing through her forced breathing.

"We're pathetic."

He laughed too and guided them both towards the bedroom.

They collapsed unto the bed, where Riddick wrapped his arms securely around her small body, nestling his face into her neck.

"Sorry 'bout the lip." He mumbled.

"Me too." She laughed.

She shifted onto her side and buried herself in his embrace, nuzzling her face into his solid chest.

Within minutes they had both passed out.

The ship still silently flying its quiet course through the blackness of space.


	26. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 25: Home Sweet Home**

Completely content in each other's arms, they slept for hours.

Riddick was on his side, Cara peacefully cuddled up against him, her head nestled under his chin.

Riddick was forced awake by a cold nudge under his ankle. He looked down the end of the bed to see Saybr, staring at him and whining slightly.

"What is it boy?" He rumbled in his scratchy morning voice.

Saybr just whined a little more. Finally Riddick heard it; it was a beeping coming from the bridge of the ship.

He extracted himself from Cara's grasp, careful not to wake her, threw on a pair of boxers and padded down the hallway with Saybr on his heels.

When he reached the control panel he slumped into the pilot's chair and rubbed the sleep from his face, before finally focusing his vision on the panel in front of him.

"97 Miles to Destination, Recommend Disengaging Autopilot at 50 Miles to Destination."

He groaned. Incessant beeping.

He hit some buttons, proving to the machine that he had read it's message and the sound stopped.

Just then Cara appeared in the hallway, wearing one of Riddick's oversized shirts, hanging so baggy on her small frame that it covered her ass completely.

"Hey," she whispered, rubbing her eye. "What's goin' on?''

"Nothin'. Sorry…didn't mean to wake you up babe."

She just moaned her acknowledgement as she settled herself into his lap and curled up against his chest.

"I started to get cold," she mumbled.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

---------------------------------------------

Fifty miles to Helion Prime and the damn beeping started again. Riddick dove into the main frame's settings and turned the thing completely off.

"I think I know how to fly my own fuckin' ship." He grumbled.

Cara smiled.

When they only had five miles left, Riddick finally switched it off of autopilot.

After they docked in Helion Prime's main airfield, Riddick sat in stone silence, staring out the windshield.

Cara sat in silence beside him.

Finally he took one ragged sigh and got up and headed back to the living quarters.

Cara waited a second, Saybr watching her for any clues, and then went to follow him.

She stood in the doorway and watched him throw some clothes into a bag.

Cara walked over and pulled on a pair of jeans and packed up some stuff also.

No words were spoken but as Cara passed by him, carrying her bag over to Saybr, she ran her hand lightly over his back and felt him sigh.

She strapped her bag to Saybr and sat down on the bed.

Riddick finally zipped up his own bag and looked at her. "How much weight can he tote?"

She just smiled and held out her hand, Riddick tossing it to her, and Cara adding it to Saybr's back. Saybr showing no signs of caring in the least.

He sat down beside her in silence.

Cara took one of his massive hands that was resting in his lap, and intertwined her fingers with his.

He looked up at her to see a heartfelt lopsided smile on her face.

"You ok?"

He sighed, bit the inside of his lip and finally smiled. "Yea babe, let's go." He said, kissing her on the temple and quickly getting up and walking out of the room.

Saybr watched Cara, and then turned and followed Riddick, Cara bringing up the rear.

---------------------------------------------

They walked through the streets of Helion Prime. No matter how hard they tried to blend in, a six-foot tall dark stranger drew attention. The strange looking dog acting like a pack mule didn't exactly help either.

Riddick followed the twists and turns of the marketplace and took sudden turns down Helion's small streets. Cara followed in silence.

Finally at the end of a street he stopped dead, staring towards the other end.

Cara followed his gaze and saw a beautiful homey two-story house at the end. Apparently, where the infamous Jack resided.

Riddick sighed again and strode forward, again Cara following.

He made his way up the small front steps and stopped dead in front of the door.

They could make out faint voices on the inside.

---------------------------------------------

"I know you'd rather have me to go there, but K.U. is actually a better school. They're third in this Tri-System area for computers."

"Yes, Jacqueline, I know. You know I want you to follow your heart, just promise me you will at least visit this old man."

"You know I will Imam."

---------------------------------------------

Cara looked at Riddick.

"You ready?" She whispered.

Riddick smiled and knocked on the door.


	27. Cloud Nine

**Chapter 26: Cloud Nine**

"I'll get it Imam!" Jack yelled.

She jogged over to the front door, her CD player clutched in her hand, and her headphones in her ears, wearing a pair of jeans and a black hoodie.

She slid in her socked feet to the door, swinging it open wide and singing along with her CD.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!"

Her CD player landed on the floor, ripping the headphones out of her ears and shattering into a million pieces.

"RIDDICK!!!" She yelled, forgetting all other coherent thoughts as she jumped into his arms.

Riddick had a mile wide grin when he saw the look on Jack's face.

"Hey babe." He growled, catching her as she leapt into his arms, and cradling her next to his chest.

"Holy shit!!!! What are you doing here?" She said as she pulled back from him to look into his eyes.

"What the hell do you think? I came to see you." He grinned.

She smiled and once again buried her face in his shoulder.

Cara stood in silence watching the reunion, tears threatening to flow, with Saybr by her side.

Finally Jack pulled back, her smile so wide Cara couldn't help but imagine the girl's cheeks would be sore later.

Jack finally registered that there was someone there with them and she smiled at Cara.

"Hey! I'm Jack!"

Cara smiled. "I know, I've heard a lot about you. I'm Cara."

Jack dropped onto her feet and ducked under Riddick's arm to shake Cara's hand.

Riddick caught Cara's eyes and smiled.

Jack dropped down to her haunches. "Holy shit, what is he?"

She was staring at Saybr in the face and rubbing his head.

"He's a hellhound." Cara told her.

"Cool." Jack whispered.

Riddick laughed quietly to himself. _Still the little spitfire kid I knew, ain't afraid of the things she should be._

"Come on," he rumbled, tousling Jack's hair. She stood up and wrapped her arm around his back, he in-turn wrapped his around her shoulders and they went into the house with Cara and Saybr behind.

---------------------------------------------

"Hey Imam."

"Hello Mr. Riddick. I am glad you are well."

"How many times do I have to tell you to drop the Mr.?"

"I am sorry." He smiled.

Jack seemed to be ever tightening her grasp around Riddick's waist.

"Hey!"

"Hmm?" he growled looking down at her somewhat comical 'I'm mad' face.

"You owe me a new CD player." She scowled.

"Yea right. You're the one who dropped it."

"So!"

He just laughed.

Imam and Cara were both smiling.

"Where are my manners, would anyone like something to eat or drink?"

Cara caught Riddick's eye.

"No holy man, I'm alright." He rumbled, his arm still around Jack.

"I could actually use some coffee." Cara smiled.

"Yes, of course. Please follow me."

Cara winked at Riddick and followed Imam into the kitchen.

Riddick sighed deep and turned both him and Jack towards the living room.

---------------------------------------------

He plopped down on the couch and Jack quickly made herself comfortable in his lap, cuddling up to him making sure she could hear his heartbeat.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her hair.

"God I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too baby girl."

She sighed as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. She pulled back and looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just missed those eyes." She smiled.

He grinned.

"So…what are you up to? Wreaking any havoc?"

"No, that's your job." She smiled.

"How's the grades?" He asked with an arch of his eyebrow.

"All A's." She beamed.

"That's my girl."

She had a grin from ear to ear. "God I still can't believe you're here."

He smiled. "I know…I missed you Jack."

"I missed you too Riddick." She said nuzzling herself back into his embrace.

"Any thoughts about after school?"

"Yeah actually. I was thinking either Helion 2's local college, or Kaltag U. I really want to go to Kaltag U though…they're the third best school for computers in the Tri-System area, of course Imam would rather me go to school here, but…"

"Wait, wait, wait. Kaltag U…as in the planet Kaltag?" He asked, pulling back.

"That would make sense wouldn't it?"

"Shut it."

She smiled.

"Why?"

He laughed. "I'm uh…ha…I'm kinda staying on Kaltag."

"_You_…are staying on Kaltag? You never stay anywhere!"

He rolled his tongue on the inside of his cheek and laughed.

"Yea…well…"

"Whoa! Wait a minute! This has to do with Cara doesn't it!! Are you staying with her?!"

He smiled.

"Are you blushing?!" She laughed.

"Watch it kid." He growled.

"Yea right! Like you scare me?"

He snorted.

"Seriously…are you?"

He sighed. "Yea."

She smiled. "Do you love her?"

Riddick stared at her.

Jack just smiled. "You're so cute."

"What the hell is with you chicks callin' me cute?"

Jack laughed and then gave him a heartfelt smile.

"Seriously."

"Yea…" he laughed. "Yea I do."

She beamed.

"God Riddick…I'm happy for you…you deserve somebody like that."

Riddick scrunched his brow. _Yeah right kid, a mass murderer totally deserves someone that loves him._

"Stop it."

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking. And stop it."

It looked like she was about to cry, and that made Riddick want to stab himself with his own shiv.

"I mean it Riddick. You are the best, most caring, loving, protective man I've ever known."

Riddick snorted.

She ran her small hand over his rough cheek and he swallowed hard.

"You're the only man I've ever trusted." She whispered. "Don't you ever fucking forget that."

Riddick hugged her tighter to his chest.

How could he…the most wanted man in the universe…somehow deserve the love of the three people in this house? He couldn't understand it…but as hard as he tried he couldn't deny it either.

"I'm serious Riddick…you deserve that." She whispered into his chest.

"Thank you Jack." He whispered back.


	28. Regalo

**Chapter 27: Regalo**

"So what about you? Any guys I need to beat the shit out of?"

Jack laughed into his chest.

"No…but…there is a guy."

Riddick growled.

"His name's Eric, and he's a sweetheart and I don't want you making him piss himself."

Riddick smirked.

After a minute in silence he asked, "Have you and him…"

"No."

He snorted.

"He knows about my past." She whispered. "He wanted to wait."

Riddick found himself wanting to meet this Eric kid. Somebody that cared for his Jack was alright in his book.

"Maybe you could meet him one day."

"Sure Jack, I'd love to, but if he hurts you, you know I'm gonna kill his ass."

She laughed. "You won't have to."

"Good." He smiled.

---------------------------------------------

Cara and Imam were in the kitchen. Cara was telling him the whole story of her and Riddick as they sipped their coffee and watched Riddick and Jack in the other room.

An hour later Riddick was still holding Jack in silence.

"Are they okay?" Cara asked Imam tentatively.

"Oh yes." He chuckled. "Every time Mr. Riddick comes for a visit they sit in silence. Once I left for a meeting at the mosque and I came back a full two hours later, and they were still sitting there. I think they just need time to reconnect."

Cara smiled. They hadn't been there less than five minutes and she had known Riddick would die for Jack. She had been right; that little girl could bring the big guy down in a wink of the eye.

Riddick finally opened his eyes and saw Cara looking at them from the kitchen, a slight smile on her face.

He shifted his head slightly and mouthed the words "Thank you."

Cara smiled even bigger and mouthed back, "You're welcome, I love you."

Riddick smiled, sighed and then returned to his little world with Jack.

---------------------------------------------

Riddick felt a cold nudge under his elbow. He woke up dazed, he didn't remember falling asleep.

He was on the couch, Jack peacefully sleeping on top of him, snoring softly. And when he looked to the side he saw Saybr wagging his tail.

He blinked a couple times and rubbed his eyes, and then caught the scent of food. _Cara must be cooking dinner_, he smiled.

He ran his hand lightly down Jack's back, waking her from her slumber. She groaned and rubbed her eyes before smiling at Riddick.

"Gotta get up babe, smells like its dinner time."

She smiled again and rolled off of him allowing him to rise from the couch. When he stood Imam came shuffling into the kitchen.

"Ah, you have awoken. Young Cara is out on the patio grilling our dinner."

Riddick nodded his acknowledgement.

Imam continued to scurry about in the kitchen while Riddick and Jack went to join Cara on the patio.

Riddick walked out kissing Cara on the cheek and leaning against the stone railing while Jack wrestled with Saybr.

He was watching her roughhousing with a mile wide grin on his face when he realized Cara was staring at him.

"What?"

She just smiled and shook her head, lowing the lid on the grill.

Cara then stood next to Riddick. "Saybr!"

He immediately drooped his ears and sat down, Jack being a little confused as to why she made him stop.

She just smiled and winked at her.

"Saybr boy, go get mommy's bag." He obediently wagged his tail and trotted off into the house.

Riddick just laughed, shook his head and crossed his arms.

"What the hell are you two up to?" Jack asked, mocking Riddick and crossing her own arms.

"Nuthin…"

"Bullshit."

Cara laughed. "She knows you too well."

"Hey!"

"What…it's true." She winked, walking into the house to help Imam, passing Saybr in the doorway. He stopped mid-stride, the strap to her duffle bag clasped firmly in his mouth. Cara pointed to Riddick and Saybr didn't hesitate and just continued his way over to him.

Jack walked over towards Riddick and leaned on the railing next to him. He slowly pulled first the box of jewelry and handed it carefully to her.

She met his eyes with questions in her own and carefully opened it with shaking hands.

It felt like his heart was being squeezed. He had always brought Jack something whenever he came. But it seemed like so much more now. He wasn't really on the run anymore…and just, things seemed different and he couldn't understand how.

She stopped breathing when she saw what laid inside the box. Watching as the intricate Celtic designs progressively blurred in her sight.

"God, Riddick…"

He smiled, gently reaching over and taking the necklace from its velvet bed, and placing it around Jack's small neck.

She had barely begun to regain her composure when he pulled a second box from Cara's bag.

"Oh god…"

He chuckled softly. "Just relax."

"Riddick…you didn't have to…"

"Yea I did."

Her gaze bore into his silver eyes before gingerly opening the dual claps on the aluminum box.

If Riddick hadn't have been standing there and didn't have as good of reflexes as he did, the box would have went crashing to the ground. The only reason Jack didn't collapse was because she was already sitting down on the stone railing.

She held the gleaming gun in her hand and watched as her tears glistened on its surface.

Riddick pulled her into a hug as Cara and Imam watched from the house.


	29. The First Supper

**Chapter 28: The First Supper**

Imam walked out first with a big bowl of salad.

"Now Mr. Riddick, what does young Jacqueline need with a gun such as that?"

Riddick just smirked with his arms crossed. "Drop. The. Mister."

Imam smiled.

Jack ran inside to put her new gifts away safely in her room and Imam returned to the kitchen, leaving Riddick and Cara alone outside.

She cuddled up next to him, watching the grill to make sure the meat didn't burn.

"Everything okay?"

"Huh?...yea, yea."

"Rid…"

He sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"I dunno. It's just…different. I got you back, Jack…she's gonna start college. Everything's just…right."

"Well I should hope so."

He scoffed. "You know what I meant."

She smiled. "What is it? I know you're not good with words…but try." She winked sarcastically.

"Shut. Up."

She laughed.

"Hell…I don't know. I don't even know how to start. I mean…like I said, I got you back, which in itself is something I never would have seen coming. And now…I don't know. Imam, and Jack and hell even Saybr…it just…works."

"Hun…it's called family."

His brow was scrunched as he looked at her skeptically and Jack came running out of the house with a barking Saybr on her heels. She nearly knocked over Imam as he carried a tray of cold drinks towards the table.

"Watch it kid." Riddick laughed.

Jack did a quick u-turn and grabbed the tray from Imam and kept running, headed straight for the table where she placed it down in a rush, making the glasses clink together, before running out into the yard.

Cara glanced over to Riddick seeing a grin on his face as he watched Jack, making her grin herself.

"Jacqueline, please come sit for dinner." Imam called.

She laid on her back in the cool grass for a second catching her breath before getting up. Saybr rushed between her legs making her stumble and pretty much sit down on his back and carried her up the hill and back to the patio.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Riddick rumbled.

They all sat down around the small table as Cara pulled the meat off the grill and Imam served the salad.

Riddick had picked up his knife and fork when Imam cleared his throat.

"Let us pray."

Riddick looked at the old man and then shot a look at Cara.

She glared right back, mouthing the words 'Do it!'.

He put down his silverware and took Imam's hand to the left and Jack's to the right, raising his eyebrow to Cara across from him.

She just smiled sweetly.

Imam began. "Dear Heavenly Father we thank you for this plentiful meal that has been provided to us. Thank you for our health and our home."

There was a silence and Riddick almost released his hold on their hands when Imam began again.

"But most of all I wish to thank you from the bottom of this old man's heart for the loved ones here today. I lost much in my past, but I am comforted by the fact that I know my son's are with you today."

He opened his eyes to look at the three of them in turn.

"But I would not change the three souls I have here with me now."

There was something in the tremor of the old man's voice, something in the glistening eyes. And it hit. Like a hurricane, like a tsunami, like every weapon ever conceived in the history of mankind, it hit Riddick.

This was his family. In all his life he had been alone. He had never had anyone, anything. He had fought and ran and hid and taken so many lives, shed so much blood.

But that was all over.

Somehow he just knew.

This was where he belonged. And these were the people to whom he belonged.

Imam had just about let go of their hand when Riddick squeezed almost painfully on their hands stopping them from letting go.

He stared into Cara's eyes as Imam and Jack's snapped to his.

He eyes always shined, but tonight it was more.

"God…" he whispered. "Thank you for my family."

A sole tear slipped down his cheek.

Imam squeezed his hand making him look over at him.

"My son." Was all that was whispered.

Riddick choked back a sob. "Father."

Cara and Jack met eyes, both with their own tear-moistened cheeks and smiles.

Even Saybr whined, making them all chuckle before they finally started their meal.


End file.
